The Transformation
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Just rambling. There's a vague plotline. Basically there is a student articulating the transformation of the many Villains, particularly Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego, so forth. No idea.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I started writing this. I don't know what it's about. Its just ramblings. Does it have a plot? Yeah, just haven't figured it out yet. So...enjoy?

* * *

For the third time of searching her University library database, Nadine Burnier found little to nothing of the subject of her paper. Lord Montgomery Fiske, recently known as Monkey Fist. What did show up was his work, but the objects of his work lacked much research besides what little he said of them. In short, Nadine found out, he had kept the knowledge and history of these objects, besides their lore and myths, to himself.

For reasons almost unknown to even her, this man and his work, both past and present, were the main topic of her paper. It was her third year of college and if this semester worked out as she hoped, she would be graduating a year early. If this paper worked out as she hoped as well, she would be entering a Masters program a year earlier than her peers. That all depended, however, on actually finding the information of this man.

Sure there were news articles – loads, actually – but she didn't trust them. The articles tended to be one way or another, biased, painted him a certain way. Not only that, but they had nothing about the man in his Lord days, only his…Villain days. It didn't help as much as she thought. Yet her University library, which provided the best databases in the world possibly, provided little information.

It seemed, much to her annoyance, that the only way to write this paper was to either interview the man himself – laughable since he had disappeared months ago – or interview someone who had interacted with him heavily from the Lord to the Villain days.

His manservant, Bates, was from the Lord days and currently in prison. Nadine had an appointment set up with his lawyer to interview him next month. But what to do in the meantime and especially during the Villain days? Well, as Nadine switched from the databases to plain and simple Google, she found out how to occupy herself over the next month. Two ways, actually.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

It was just after one in the morning when she emailed the young Kim Possible, explaining who she was, what University she was attending, and the general, broad topic of her paper. She mentioned a few articles about the high schooler's interactions with the many villains before asking if she could set up an interview with the pair. When she finished signing her name, she hit Send.

Nadine then sat back in her chair and stretched. The library was silent. It wasn't anywhere near midterms meaning that only a handful of students were there so late at night. She was one of them. Usually she took great pleasure in that, but tonight as she had looked over the stories of the many Villains, she felt…uneasy. Minimizing her email to reveal the faces of her people of interest only added to that.

Dr. Drakken, Shego, Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, Gemini, and Monkey Fist all stared back at her. These were the people that interested her and that seemed most active, if not most threatening, of all the "Villains" she had heard of. Were they really Villains? That was the topic of her paper. It was easy to call them such, group them together, but she wanted to see if there was more to the story.

And for some unknown reason, Nadine found the story of Monkey Fist to be the most interesting, the most unexplored. Maybe it was because he was English, a Lord, or just…just…she didn't dare go further into that. Whatever it was, she felt like his story had an entire other side to it.

Reading about their misdeeds had, however, spooked her a bit. The silence of the library with the occasional shudder and shift only made it worse. So with the email sent and her files backed up, she logged off the computer and packed her things. There was nothing she could do for the night except to wait and sleep.

The journey from the library, across the campus, and into her dorm village – a gated community that called itself a Village at the very least – took about fifteen minutes. That was also how long it took for her computer searches to secretly come back to haunt her. Because of the keywords she used, inquiring about several Villains, their locations, their histories, and so forth, unbeknownst to her a company called HenchCo. had traced her to the University. It wasn't the first time that this company had found her location since she had been researching for over two months. It was, however, the first time that she was officially marked.

Jack Hench of HenchCo. took pride in his company's ability to keep an ear out for his paying members. Those who paid a little extra with their annual membership also received alerts on who seemed to be trying to locate them. So at 1:30 in the morning, a list of Villains received a small list of the people who had recently searched them.

On that short list, for some, was the name and location of Nadine Burnier.

It was not her alarm, but her phone that awoke her at seven the next morning. Nadine nearly flipped off her bed trying to grab it before it went to voicemail. With her legs tangled in a blanket, she hit the green button and offered a groggy hello. There was silence on the other line. With a glance at her clock, seeing that it was still early, Nadine cleared her throat and tried again. "Hello?"

This time, there was a click. The phone call ended. She glanced at the obnoxiously bright screen to see the number was an Unknown. Odd. Now awake, however, she scrolled through her email on the phone as she lay on the edge of the bed.

When she saw a reply from one Kim Possible, her memory of last night came back and her heart leapt. The high schooler explained that she found Nadine's paper interesting and had also, once or twice, wondered of the psychology of these villains. Kim said that she would game for an interview the next day if it worked with Nadine's schedule.

It didn't, not really. She had two classes, a meeting with her advisor and mentor, and then an appointment with her campus counselor. An interview though? Actual progress on her paper? She damned it all, sent emails to the appropriate people, and told Kim that she'd meet her at noon that day.

Nadine did notice as she sent the last email that she had missed a new email that arrived shortly after she retired. It was a notification saying that someone had signed into her email from a Chrome window on a computer that was nowhere near this location. She blinked and re-read it to be sure.

She was accustomed to the notifications saying she signed in from Firefox from another computer in the same zip code, the library, but not Chrome from another state. How strange, she thought. When she looked over her most important emails, however, she saw nothing missing or added in her Sent folder. So…what happened there?

* * *

Bueno Nacho at noon. The place smelt a mixture of revolting and enticing. Then again, Nadine's health held on only by a thread as she got the minimum about of sleep and ate only a few times throughout the day, each time something green. It was tempting to get a soda and a taco, but she ended up ordering a salad with unsweet tea before going outside. She looked around as she sat down for the redhead that was a few years younger than she.

She was so focused on her search that she failed to notice another pair of eyes on her. Instead she took out her notepad and pen and nibbled on her food in the nervous way that a rabbit nibbles on lettuce. When a redhead and a blond boy walked up, she nearly spilt her drink as she stood.

"Hi, Nadine? Sorry for being a bit late, the walk too longer than I planned." The redhead said. "I'm Kim and this is Ron, nice to meet you."

Nadine took her hand and shook it, doing the same with the blond. "And this is Rufus." Ron added as a naked mole rat popped up out of his pocket.

"Oh, nice to meet you three. Thank you for meeting with me during your lunch hour, I'm actually surprised they let you wander off campus." Nadine commented.

Kim smiled. "Well, certain students. We're also Juniors so it's a privilege, so they say. Ron, can you order me something so we don't waste anymore time?"

"Sure thing KP!" Ron nearly ran into the restaurant as Nadine and Kim sat down.

Brushing her long hair back into a poor ponytail, Nadine dug into her bag before placing a recorder on the table. "I hope you don't mind my taping this, in case I miss anything."

"No, no, go ahead." Kim smiled and for a second Nadine understood the reputation of perfection the cheerleader had.

"Well, as you know," Nadine said as she hit the recording button, "I'm writing a paper that I hope to publish in a few journals in the next year. The paper consists of what made these 'Villains' become such, their lives before and after, and in general just speculate what makes them snap. The difference, in a sense, between let's say the layperson and them. After all, if everyone turned to world domination or mystical monkey powers when they reach their threshold, the world would be very, very different." She paused. "Interviewing those who had interacted with these 'Villains' are the closest I'll ever get to the persons themselves, so I am aware of the limitation and the required speculation on my part." Though she did wish she could interview some of the folks on her list without any danger.

"That being said, my first question is about the man called Monkey Fist." Nadine tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach. "You met him before he became Monkey Fist, you actually…without realizing it helped him become such What was he like in the span of time, from the first meeting to the moment he changed?"

Kim rest her elbow on the table as she thought for a moment. "He was the perfect stereotype of an English gentleman. Well groomed, even better spoken, and…he seemed…well, he had hired me to retrieve a statue that was booby-trapped. In a way, he was…delicate. His admiration of monkeys were apparent though, especially when Ron, uh, freaked out about it."

"Sorry, freaked out?" Nadine raised a brow.

"He's terrified of them. Which makes the rest of the story interesting because…"

Ron came back with their food. In between bites, the story of how Monty Fiske became Monkey Fist, at least before their eyes, was told. Nadine had entirely forgotten about her salad and drink in the excitement of it all, her wrist screaming at her as she wrote furiously. Still, she didn't stop for one second, especially when Ron reluctantly explained a bit of the 'experience' he had with the four statues.

"Powers?" She raised a brow.

Kim added, "Well, we're not really sure what they did but they did something. His…ability to move and fight so well and deadly comes from his knowledge of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. On top of his…hands and feet, he's a challenge."

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar, right. I have that written somewhere." Nadine mumbled. "Wait, wait, wait. The statues." She flipped through her notebook wildly before stopping on one page. "The…Jade Idols?" She glanced over her notes before repeating, "The four Jade Idols, the ones that…he had mentioned in an article over a decade ago. Jesus, was he looking for this for an entire decade? How…persistent and patient." She shuddered, finding such traits to be both admirable and disturbing given the person.

"Those are the ones."

"And where are they now?"

"Oh, I destroyed them." Ron said casually, making Nadine's jaw drop.

"You destroyed th-…damn." Nadine had to work on keeping cool. The pair was doing her a great favor by this interview. Even though every part of her being was screaming in fury at such a fine artifact – or four, even worse – being destroyed, she had to keep her calm. So instead, she switched topic. "The statues gave him the monkey hands and feet?" Nadine asked skeptically.

"No," Kim said, "DNAmy did that."

Nadine froze as she stared, her heart skipping a beat. "The…they…hold on, these two know each other? They worked with, on, another? I had no idea! There's nothing in the papers to suggest…how curious!"

"Yeah," Ron snickered a he finished off his nachos, "and she's got this huge creepy thing for him."

Nadine's jaw tensed for a reason she didn't quite understand. "She likes him? As in, she is infatuated? And how does he feel of her?"

While Ron snorted, Kim explained a bit kinder. "Not…terribly well. According to him it was just a work relationship that she took for something else. In fact, he's hidden from her before when she's gotten…uh…possessive."

Nadine shivered but felt her muscles relax a bit. "I see." She mumbled, jotting this down. "Can you tell me a bit more of his running?"

Just then, Nadine's watch beeped to show it was one o'clock. "Our lunch hour is over, I can't believe we lost track of time!" Kim said.

"Speak for yourself, I was ignoring it. I don't want to go back to Barkin's history class." Ron protested as he finished his soda.

"I can give you ride," Nadine said as she stopped the recording and slipped everything back into her bag. "Really, it's no trouble."

"Oh, that would be great, thank you."

They piled into her green Kia Rio, small but to the point. After a few moments of silence, Rufus cleared his throat to break it. "You seem really interested in Monkey Freak." Ron said suspiciously. "You're not, like, planning on joining him or something are you?"

Nadine laughed as she took a left, unable to help it. "No, I'd be the worst candidate to join him. I can barely fight, barely fit, and I find myself geared more towards…well, morals. Society-approved morals and Society-condoned vices, I think I should specify."

"Still…out of all the villains, he's the last one you should be so curious about." Ron mumbled.

"Why ever so?" She glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

Kim answered for him. "Well, it can be said that he's…possibly one of the most dangerous ones we've faced so far."

"Because…he has…monkey powers?" Nadine looked at the redhead for a fraction of a second.

"Because he has no qualms about killing someone…especially with his own hands. He tried to kill Ron the first time after the Idols…and every time since."

Nadine shivered at the seriousness in her voice. "Has he killed before?" Their silence answered it all. She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I suppose I hadn't factored that into my analysis. I've just been focusing on his transformation, not after. Not yet, at least. I mean, I knew he had an obsession with power but who doesn't if you're going to become a Villain? It's practically a requirement." The ride was quiet for another moment until she pulled up to the high school. "One last question."

"Yes?" Kim looked up as Ron opened the door behind her.

"Could we possibly meet up this weekend so I can get more information about the other villains?" She paused. "I'll pay for dinner." It was the least she could do, after all.

Ron seemed excited at the prospect. Kim nodded with a grin. "Sure. Noon on Saturday, we can meet at the mall if it works for you."

"Sounds good. Thank you again for all your help today, Kim." Nadine smiled as the door was shut. When the pair walked back into the school, Nadine sighed and stared ahead for a moment, processing.

Monkey Fist…Monty Fiske…cunning, dangerous, murderous, determined, patient, persistent, resourceful…fierce…cold…but perhaps in his own twisted way still respectable. A sort of twisted gentleman. There would be no way to test that last theory, to figure if he had his own set of warped rules and morals, without actually meeting him.

Still, it was a nice thought.

Nadine punched her steering wheel before driving off.

* * *

By the time she got back to campus, it was dinnertime. She picked up another cup of burnt coffee from the student-run shop, a bagel, and a banana. With her "dinner" in hand, she made her way to the library. It was only when she felt the first drop of water did she look up to realize it had darkened on her drive to campus, and it was starting to rain.

"For fuck's sake!" She hissed as she broke into a sprint towards the library. She ran up the grand staircase and when she got to the very top, just a few yards shy of the library, she looked up and smacked into what felt like a brick wall.

Nadine flew backwards from whoever she ran into, a gasp leaving her as she felt her heel fall off the top stair. As she started to fall backwards, to fall down the grand staircase, when a hand grabbed her forearm. The person gave a sharp pull, getting her away from the staircase. "Shit," she panted from the excitement, "thanks, that…that would have…I would have…oh shit."

When Nadine's eyes flickered up to see her savior, she saw…no one. There was no sign and certainly no tree or nearby building for the person to have hid in. So…what was that? Who was that? Where did they go?

She had been so pre-occupied within the past minute that she failed to feel the hot coffee that spilled onto her hand. When she did, she dropped the half-empty cup and cursed loudly. The rapid rain came down, both drenching and cooling her injured flesh. The mysterious person forgotten in this chaos, Nadine darted towards the nearby building to get more coffee from the vending machine. When she got it, she darted to the library and stood in the cool building, shivering from the rain.

So…the evening wasn't going as she had hoped.

Checking out her regular study room, number six, she took the key from the help desk and walked upstairs. When she got inside, making sure it was locked from the outside still, Nadine tossed her food and drink onto the table before letting her bag drop to the floor. She needed to dry off, check her notebook and recorder for damage, and then go back downstairs to rent a laptop for the evening. Eventually she should eat as well.

But as thunder echoed outside and the lights flickered, she felt only exhaustion. Perhaps…perhaps she should just…lay down for a few minutes. Collect her head. Collect her thoughts. Adjust to the near-death she had gone through and the mysterious savior. And just…lay down for a moment…a minute…a few hours.

* * *

It was midnight when she woke up. It was disorienting to stare up at bare blank walls. This wasn't her dorm, it lacked her crazy colored calendar, her inspirational quotes, and pictures of her favorite places. When Nadine rolled over, she met nose-first with a table and groaned. That's right, she thought as she sat up, she was in the library. She had fallen asleep in the study room.

There was no more thunder. Her coffee was cold and the banana was already ripening on the table. When she stood and stretched, a mixture of rested and pained from sleeping on the floor, Nadine felt off. It was more than just her sleeping schedule that she destroyed, it was…something in the room.

Unsure what though, she patted her jeans to feel the key to the room. She opened the door and jiggled the handle, ensuring it had still been locked all this time. She turned to the table and saw her recorder ad notebook, running her fingertips over them. Though still chilled from the rain, she was relieved to see they weren't damaged fr-…

Nadine tensed and looked around, glancing out the windows to the library. Did she…did she take out her things before she fell asleep? She must have since the door had been locked, but…when? She didn't recall.

The sight of the notebook, however, reminded her that she still had work to do. So she finished off her bagel and banana quickly, grimacing as she downed the coffee, and picked up the recorder. Leaving the room, ensuring it was locked again, Nadine headed to the computers to find books.

Jade idols.

Simian.

Monkey.

Artifacts.

Archeology.

Archeologist.

Montgomery Fiske.

England.

These were the keywords she used to try and find something in her library. A couple of books came up, one from a decade ago. Writing down the number, she started down the maze of bookshelves. As she did, she became faintly aware that she was alone – so she thought. How eerie to be here at midnight by herself, she thought.

Deciding to fill the silence, she hit the red button on her recorder and spoke softly. "Note and musing to self. Villains seem to start off from one of two spectrums. Either they have a decent size of change to supply their henchmen, their plans, their hide outs and so forth – a career and title, grants from the government, family money, so forth – or they're dirt poor and accumulating debt to fund their plans." Pause. "Like a college student."

She hit the red button again before she spotted the line of numbers she had been looking for. When it got to the one she wrote down, however, it was missing! "Damn." She cursed, wondering if someone had misplaced it. Did she check to see if it was checked out? Yes, she did…and it said it was still on the shelf.

Rubbing her eyes, she cursed once more before thinking. Well, if the only book she wanted to find wasn't there to find, what to do? Murder. It was a thought that flitted across her mind. Monkey Fist had killed someone…who and when?

She walked downstairs to the main computers, feeling better to be in the view of the help desk, in hopes of finding something online. When she got there, however, she noticed no one was at the help desk. Perhaps they were on break or switching shifts – it was midnight, after all. Sitting at a nearby computer, she logged in and waited as it loaded. Once Google popped up, she typed in something simple.

'Monkey Fist homicide'.

There was nothing on the first page, nothing on the second page. If there wasn't anything on the first or second page, why would she go further? With a sigh, Nadine sat back and crossed her arms. Well, everything just kept blocking her. The only path, it seemed, was Kim Possible.

Two days…with a sigh, Nadine packed up and went to get her bag from the study room. Perhaps she would take a shower and read for her other classes. Two days…dear goodness. What would she do with herself?

When she stepped out of the library, she froze. It was pitch black outside even with the street lamps. She bit her bottom lip. Of course she knew it was past midnight, she knew it was dark outside…but to actually see it, to be in it…Nadine dug into her cell phone and scrolled through the phone book.

Campus Police Non-Emergency.

"Hi there," she said when the operator picked up, "can I have a campus escort me to my dorms, Laurel Village please? I'm Nadine Burnier, ID number…uh…shit…I think it's 025534? I'm at the library right now." Pause. "I'm the only one here."

"Yes Miss Burnier," the operator's voice sounded strange, as if she were smirking, "I'll send a car over there right away." Click. The operator hung up. Weird. The voice sounded…darker somehow.

Nadine shivered. Maybe she was just losing her mind. Or more so, her mind was warping everything since it was night. A couple of minutes later, a familiar campus security car showed up at the edge, just outside of the light's touch. She darted over and entered the back seat, smiling. "Hey, thank you so much for this, I hope I didn't take you away from anything important. You know, the usual catching pot users who are too stupid to not get caught, or the underage drinkers who stupidly blare their music loud, so forth."

The man in the front was bulky. He nodded and started off. After a few minutes of silence, Nadine shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "So uh, yeah, Laurel Village. Right…right up there. Take a left and…yeah." Again, the man nodded but remained silent.

To her relief, they stopped in front of Laurel Village's gate. She went to grab the door handle but…couldn't. It was a security car. She had no way to open it. They had to open it from outside. "Um, can you…open the door for me…sir?"

The man didn't move at first, making her stomach churn. Finally he got out and walked around, opening the door for her. The darkness consumed his face. He stood just outside of the light's touch. As Nadine got out, she glanced up and thought she saw blue. "T-thanks. Have, uh, a good night." She darted to the gate, entering the mesh of numbers before throwing it open and running to her room. She wasn't sure why, but the need to run was strong. To feel his eyes on her…to not have seen him…like a shadow…

Nadine used her card to get into the dorm room and yelped when she saw her roommate on the couch. After all she had gone through, after all the silence and solitude, she hadn't been expecting to see her roommate eating mac'n'cheese. "Jesus Christ, Emily, you little…hi!" Nadine shut the door and dropped her bag. "What are you doing up, it's like one in the morning!"

"Waiting for you." Emily looked over from her book, speaking around a mouthful of food. "I need your help with this formula. I didn't…hey, you're shaking. Are you alright?"

Nadine blinked and glanced at her hand. She _was_ shaking. "I…yeah. Just…too much coffee." She lied. "Do you mind if I shower real fast? I got caught in the rain earlier."

"Yeah go ahead, there's hot water." Emily turned her attention back to the book.

As Nadine started towards the bathroom, she glanced at the window with its blinds open. It was just a glance, something she hadn't focused on or intended to look at, she just did. When she did, she saw a flash of green. She snapped her head towards the window, freezing mid-step. When nothing was there, she swallowed thickly and closed the blinds.

Somehow, even a hot shower couldn't shake the chill that seemed to seep into her bones.


	2. Chapter 2

While she waited at the mall, Nadine picked up a flyer. It was a museum flyer announcing a new artifact at the museum the next town over. What had caught her eye and made her heart skip was that this artifact was a strange looking monkey hand, shriveled and dried up.

Before she could read more about it, she caught a glimpse of red from the corner of her eye. "Hello Kim, Ron. How are you two?" Nadine waved as the pair walked up to her. They had decided to meet at the fountain of the mall. Nadine had taken to sitting on the edge with her notebook, scribbling notes and thoughts.

Kim smiled as she waved back. "Hi Nadine! We're doing well, Ron passed his history test and I aced mine."

"Glad to hear it." Nadine chuckled, recalling Ron's reluctance to go to that class a few days back. "Well, shall we walk and talk, window shop in between?" As the trio started to roam, Nadine started the recording in her jacket pocket and asked, "Well, let's discuss Dr. Drakken and Shego. They are the most frequently uttered pair out of the Villains in the news. Can you give me any background on them?"

Kim spoke. Nadine recorded. It was difficult to write while walking, so she would transcribe the record later. She asked about her experiences with the pair. They stopped at a store. They kept walking.

"And I've heard that, ah, Ron was the…inspiration of Señior Senior Senior." Ron offered a sheepish grin before explaining. Nadine wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. They stopped at another store. Then a third. She inquired about the Amulet of the Monkey King, the DNAmy and Monkey Fist chase, Shego's plasma powers, and so on.

By the time four o'clock came around, they put the villain discussion on pause to discuss where to eat. Ron instantly voted for the Bueno Nacho at the food court. Besides being mildly surprised that they had branched into the food court, Nadine had no objections. Kim reluctantly agreed, settling for a salad. Nadine copied her while Ron got another supersize of nachos and a drink.

Once it was all paid for and they found a place to sit, Nadine's phone started to buzz. Blinking, she dug it out of her pocket and went slightly pale. "Uh…pardon me." She mumbled before slipping away. She hit the green button just as she stepped out of the mall. "Hiiiii Jacob, how are yoooou?"

"Hungry and alone, Nadine." An irritated voice came on the other side of the call. "I thought we were going to have dinner at four. I went to your dorm and knocked, but your roommate said you had left just before noon. What gives?"

Nadine smacked her face with her open palm, groaning quietly. She had completely forgotten about their prior plans. As she looked up at the sky as if to plead for some divine interference, she realized that it was dark once more, about to storm. Great.

"You forgot, didn't you? You're off trying to figure out more about those weird villain people again, aren't you?"

"If I was honest and said yes, would you forgive me, oh wonderful boyfriend of mine?" Nadine gritted her teeth as she spoke, cursing inwardly.

There was silence. It disturbed her at first until she realized she was more disturbed by her surroundings. For the mall, it was almost eerily quiet where she was. There was a slight rustle in the bushes nearby but as she turned to look, Jacob spoke in a somber tone. "Nadine, we need to talk. Text me when you get on campus, we'll meet somewhere."

Nadine's stomach dropped and she blocked out everything around her. "Alright, I'll text you when I'm back." She inhaled slowly to calm. "Jacob…I'm sorry."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "I am too, Nadine." Click.

She clenched her phone tightly as she let her hand fall, staring at nothing. It was very likely that she was going to lose her boyfriend of a year, friend of three years tonight, she realized. Nadine swallowed thickly before exhaling. "Whatever," she muttered, "this just…lets me focus on my task more." And she would throw herself into it further.

And who knew, maybe it would all turn out the opposite as she expected.

With that lie, Nadine returned to the food court. Kim glanced up when Nadine sat down. "Is everything alright?"

Nadine nodded, her jaw tense. "Yes, just…fine. So," she took out her recorder and hit the red button once more, "what happened the last time you encountered Monkey Fist?"

* * *

Her body wanted to rebel against the salad she had forced herself to eat, unable to taste any of it. Nadine tried to ignore it though her palms were sweaty as she drove. When she parked in the campus lot, she texted Jacob and got out of the car. Not even a minute later, he responded with 'usual spot'.

Nadine walked around the village, past the AC units, and stopped at the entrance of the wooded area that was affectionately nicknamed the 'mini-enchanted forest'. It was where all the couples would go off to make out or more so, where people would drink, both legal and underage, and smoke a joint every now and then.

Being just shy of the legal age, Nadine and Jacob frequented the area with a six pack of beer at times. The Village was dry, but the 'forest' was wet. As she approached it, she spotted a familiar figure. Half a head taller than she, hair as black as night, and a bottle of hard cider held out. "Hey."

"Hey." Nadine took the drink and twisted the cap, sipping it slowly. "How goes it?"

"It goes." Jacob took a swig. "Nights are getting cooler."

"Aye." She leaned against a tree, biting her bottom lip. "So uh…about earlier…" She wasn't sure what to go with. To apologize maybe? She had done that the other six times she screwed up. It sort of lost its meaning.

"Remember summer orientation of our freshmen year?" Jacob asked before taking another swig. "Our first conversation?"

Nadine's lips twitched as the memory. "Yes. You asked what my major was, I told you it was going to be Anthropology with a minor of Psychology. I asked what yours was, you said Accounting…and then you told me that you like your coffee with three sugars, no cream. I asked what you were talking about and you said…"

"So you'll know what to get me when I visit you and your degree at Starbucks." Jacob repeated from years past.

"And then I punched you." Nadine chuckled.

"Aye…I still feel phantom pains when I think about that." Jacob joined the chuckle. "Remind me why you became friends with me after that."

Nadine crossed her arms before taking a large drink of her cider. She wasn't sure where this was going, the knot in her stomach was still tight, but at least the alcohol was making her numb to it. "Your arrogance and smugness both infuriated and…motivated me. I figured, besides your asshole humor, you also pushed me to become the best I could. To prove myself to…as well as to myself." She shrugged slightly.

"Which, judging from the fact that you're going to graduate a year early...and find yourself boob-deep in this paper of yours for a Masters program…you've nearly succeeded. Would you agree?" She dared to glance at Jacob, but his gaze was up towards the cloudy sky.

Nadine didn't answer right away. They both drank from their bottles. "Why did you decide to date me a year ago?" She asked instead. Her voice was quiet.

"The fire you had in you." Jacob didn't hesitate to answer. "As I got to know you better…and once I adjusted to taking a hit from you occasionally…I found that I…really liked your passion. How it bordered the line of obsession. Plus, I realized the only way to shut you up was to kiss you."

Nadine punched his shoulder lightly. "Ass." She rested against the tree. "And now? That you know that my…passion has turned more into obsession?"

This time, Jacob hesitated. He finished off his cider before placing the bottle down. "I can't play second to a paper, Nadine. First it's this, next it's your Master's thesis, your dissertation…your grant-funded research." Before she could speak, he sat up from the tree and added what sounded like something he had practiced all evening, "I know if I stay though, you'll promise to put me first. And for a while, I'd be happy…but then your passion would die down. Your fire would…I don't want to be the one who puts it out, Nadine. You became my friend because I inspired you to push yourself, to prove yourself. Well…I fell in love with you because you put your passions above all. Because of that…I think we…should go back to being friends."

A moment of silence passed. Then Nadine took a long gulp of her cider. "Aye…I can see the logic in that." She said while staring at the building across the way. "So then…I'll see you around?"

"Aye." Jacob rubbed his arm. "I'll see you around." He took a step away, paused, and then turned around. His lips met hers one last time before he turned and walked back to the dorms. The gate creaked as he entered the Village. Just like that, he was gone.

Nadine remained there for a few more minutes, staring at nothing. She then slowly drained the last drop of her drink before standing tall. Suddenly her face twisted into a snarl, her eyes narrowed cold, and she flung her bottle against the building. When it smashed, the loud shatter covered the sound of nearby bushes rustling. She trembled as she picked up his empty bottle that he left and shrieked as she threw it against the wall.

Still, the second shatter did little to satisfy her.

Nadine clenched her fists before she screamed into the sky, panting as she recovered. Rubbing her face, she reached into her pockets and paused. Crinkle of paper…what was that? She pulled it out and realized it was the museum flyer she had found earlier. The artifact…the "Cursed" Monkey Hand of Siam, it said.

Jacob left her to her passions, her obsession, her paper…so be it.

With a sobering swallow of reality, she started her way to the library to research this artifact. If ever there were a sign, this was it. And it was only when she left did the people in the bushes move.

Unsurprisingly, Nadine only found one article on this hand, outside of the news reports of the new museum artifact. The author was disturbingly unnamed and the language complex. She figured it had to be some ancient clip of text or another. As she leaned into the screen, hardly aware of the noise at the help desk behind her back, she tapped her foot rapidly.

The hand was said to be that of a once great sorcerer's pet who had been executed for his powers. That was to say, the sorcerer was executed just after his favorite pet, his monkey. The monkey's hand was cut off before he was hanged in order to contain the sorcerer's magic – and the curse the sorcerer uttered seconds before the blade came down. The nails, much to their horror, had grown over time despite a lack of host. Up until recently, obviously, it had been buried with the sorcerer in his casket, as if a final farewell from a friend.

According to the text, anyone who came into close contact with the hand was to be cursed.

That was it. Nothing more. It frustrated Nadine but she brushed it off, knowing these things were vague and dull in the end. Regardless, she also knew that if this was in the town over…and it was related to monkey and magic…

Nadine felt a chill up her spine and a giggle leave her lips. She wasn't sure why she had that reaction. Perhaps it was the alcohol and late night. Regardless, all of that meant that…Monkey Fist very likely would be visiting that museum as well.

Nadine emailed Kim.

 _Kim,_

 _Dinner tomorrow? My treat. No tacos. Town across the way has some lovely French cuisines._

 _-Nadine_

* * *

The next morning was spent playing catch up and pass up with her classes, reading and doing homework, so forth. It was only when her alarm went off to signal it was five did Nadine stop her work. Kim had responded earlier that she and Ron would meet her at a restaurant near the museum at six. The sun was set to set at seven.

Nadine felt a bit bad for the subtle manipulation. If her theory was correct, Monkey Fist would try to steal the artifact that was just newly put on display tonight. If she could keep Kim near the museum and out, eventually her Kimmunicator would go off with the news that someone was in said museum. Then Nadine would tag along and finally see the main topic of her paper in action.

Would she have dared to be so secretive before Jacob?

Well, she thought as she drove, that didn't matter now. Not in the true way, at least. But…no, no she wouldn't have. No matter. No damns to give, just…focus. Reckless at that. This was a man who had killed before, but…Nadine was determined to be a bystander to keep herself safe.

Still, when she arrived at the decided upon restaurant, she dug into her dash. Within a moment, she located and slipped her pocket knife into her pants. Usually it was used just as a tool, but tonight…well, better than nothing.

It was almost like a dream. She spotted the redhead and blonde at the doors, but then she blinked. Suddenly there was a beep from the Kimmunicator. Blink. They were at the museum after much argument about her being there.

"Nadine, you can't…"

"Kim, it's fine. If Ron can survive by running away while being loathed by the Englishman, I'll be fine. I won't even pop up on his radar. Plus, you don't even know what or why he's trying to steal what he's stealing. I do." Nadine said coolly.

"Oh really?" Kim seemed to catch onto why Nadine had suggested dinner all the way out here, and so late. "Do tell." She crossed her arms.

Either oblivious or unafraid, Nadine explained, "He's making a grab for the cursed monkey hand, which belonged to the pet of a sorcerer." At their blank stares, she continued, "The sorcerer was to be executed, as was his pet monkey. The villagers were cruel evidently and…actually, honestly, I'm not sure why they cut off the monkey's hand. I mean, it said that the monkey's hand contained the sorcerer's magic and the curse the sorcerer put on the village – for being so cruel, obviously – but that doesn't make sense. Either the monkey's hand was the original source of magic for the man, or they had someone with magic bind the sorcerer's magic to the monkey's hand. Anyway, they did that, killed the monkey, killed the sorcerer, and…here we are."

Ron was shivering, his teeth clattering a bit loud. Kim seemed to be torn between be adamant and not letting the man escape. "Alright, fine, come with us but stay away! Don't draw attention to yourself. And Nadine…I don't appreciate being tricked like that."

Nadine just nodded. Within minutes, they were on the roof and lowering themselves into the museum using the same path that Monkey Fist had. "Do you know where it's at?" Kim whispered.

The college student shook her head. With a sigh, Kim looked around. "Wade?" She glanced at the Kimmunicator.

"Sorry Kim," said Wade, "but with their new exhibit, they switched everything up and haven't updated their layout."

"Great." Kim groaned softly. "Alright…we need to split up. Find Monkey Fist and alert the others. Nadine…if you find him, just come back and find one of us."

Nadine's jaw tensed slightly. On some level she was irritated that this high schooler was telling her what to do. On the other hand, however, they were indeed dealing with a dangerous man, the most of the group. So she nodded instead and separated from the couple.

As she walked, her hand drifted towards her pocketknife. Perhaps she should…no. Not yet. Even if she ran into the man, a knife would not play in her favor. He'd take it as a threat and…no go. Nadine turned a corner and paused.

There it was. The hand. The cursed monkey hand, the museum's title. So plain and dull compared to the real thing, she thought. Nadine walked closer to it, the moon's light almost irritating on the glass cover of it. When she was just a foot away, she read the small plaque next to it.

"Zarzarak's Hand." She whispered the title. "Founded by Dr. George Elugen…hm, just a few months ago." She looked at the object once more. If one didn't know it was a monkey's hand, she reasoned, it would be a bit difficult to guess right off the bat. Though it looked a bit decayed, it certainly didn't look its true age. As if it were preserved, she felt.

It made a fist, perhaps clutching something or maybe just the last shape the monkey had made before…Nadine shuddered. It was gruesome to know the story while looking at the item. Not at a picture or some text, but at the hand itself.

What curse exactly would be unleashed? And how? She longed to know. She slowly reached up, her fingertips just barely meeting the glass when a slight shift behind her caught her attention. In absolute silence, it was hard not to.

Nadine spun, her loose ponytail wrapping around her shoulder. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness around her before she caught the shape of a body. A tall body. A standing body that moved. Her throat closed and her eyes widened, the blood rapidly drained from her face. She had been watched for…who knew how long.

She and this person just stared at each other for a long moment. She could feel his eyes on her. Yes, it had to be a 'he'. And more so, logically, it had to be Monkey Fist in those shadows. Yet this was very much like Plato's cave. She needed to see him in the light to make it real…truly real. If not, then this was just like reading his work or interviewing Kim about him; he was just in her mind.

The person in the dark spoke first. "You're after the hand of Zarzarak as well? My competition is severely lacking the proper tools…and clothes." The last sentence was a bit smug.

Nadine shivered. So this was Monkey Fist. This was how he sounded like face to face…no recording to interfere. It was very different than a video, very…captivating, covering, like a cloak. It was so…so _real_. So deep, fierce…difficult to explain. It was more powerful, she decided, like the difference between recorded thunder and a true storm.

"No, I…" she fell silent. What to say? Well clearly he wasn't threatened by her since he was making small talk and mocking her. It was a good thing, she thought, that she hadn't held the knife out after all. She could feel it in her back pocket still. No doubt he had noticed it, but what was a simple pocketknife to a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar? "I just…"

"Who are you? Why are you here?" No real bite in his questions, just curiosity.

Oh, she longed to record this conversation. At the same time, she dare not move a muscle least he think she was going for some hidden weapon. Even if it was just her front jacket pocket, she suspected he wouldn't like her recording him no matter the media.

She could feel herself relaxing slightly though. Was it his voice? Was it the lack of movement? Or something else entirely different? She wasn't sure. Or, she thought with a slight chill, was this situation similar to that of the moment leading up to the prey's murder?

"I…I'm…my name is Nadine Burnier." Why was she here? "And I'm here to…stop you from stealing the hand."

The man snorted before he started to laugh. "You, stop me? That's a riot!" He laughed more in the shadows as Nadine's face turned a vivid shade of pink. Suddenly he paused and stood up right once more. "Burnier, you said?" All traces of previous amusement were void in his voice now. Instead he seemed interested and slightly perplexed, as if trying to recall why that sounded familiar.

Nadine also wanted to know why her last name apparently sounded familiar to him.

"Step into the light." Nadine wasn't sure where she got stern voice or the idea to command such a thing. In fact, she thought perhaps it was a death wish of hers to order the once-archeologist around.

It seemed to distract him from his musing of her last name though. "Step into the light?" He echoed with what sounded like laughter. "Are you so eager to be scared?" He stepped forward and her gaze rested on his monkey foot before traveling up slowly, taking him in bit by bit.

He was lean, that much certain, and his outfit was well-worn but clearly perfect for his intentions. His hands were furry, truly that of a monkey. What made her heart stop, however, was not his wild hair but his eyes. Sharp, set, cold, and a thirst of power that she found herself familiar with. Rather, for her, thirst for knowledge. That obsession…

When she didn't recoil or react in a manner he expected, Monkey Fist blinked. "Well? Aren't you going to scream? Run away? Don't you know who I am?!" There was a bit of outrage at the last bit.

Of all the ironies, Nadine felt the most serene that she had since…well, throughout their meeting, yes, but throughout the past few weeks. It should have been startling to recognize her emotions, but it was far from. "Of course I know who you are." She started to smile. "You're Monkey Fist, an anagram from your real name a lifetime ago, Lord Monty Fiske. You are, were, the top archeologist of your field before you…transformed." Anything past that would no doubt set him off. All her thoughts, musings, theories. "And you're here to attempt to steal the cursed hand of…" she glanced back at the plaque, "…Zarzarak."

Monkey Fist's eyes widened slightly as she spoke. Clearly he hadn't expected her to have done her homework. "How did you…?" Then it looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Wait just a second. Burnier…ah," his face morphed from surprise to irritation, "you're the name on the notice!"

Now it was Nadine's turn to be confused. "Notice? What notice?" She took half a step back anyway, not liking how his eyes narrowed.

"The notice from HenchCo. Several of us received an alert saying that one Nadine Burnier was searching for us…a few of us came to the location to find the woman. Why could she be looking for us, we all thought? Our hide outs? Our plans? A journalist, perhaps, or an agent? You were next on my list to scope out once I retrieved Zarzarak's hand, but it looks like I get two birds with one stone, as the saying goes." Monkey Fist smiled wide.

"S-several of you? As in…as in…Villains?" Nadine felt dizzy. "The ones I searched…oh." It all made sense now.

The email about someone signing into her account. The person she ran into at the top of the stairs. The study room break-in. The strange sounding operator. The weird blue cop. The green flash before her window. They were all…the people she had looked into…checking on her to see who she was with. If she was a threat.

And now…"Oh." Nadine felt sick at the thought, at how oblivious she had been. How many times had she been in danger? How many times had she been ignorant to it, to those who lurked near her? And now she stood before Monkey Fist. If she had survived all the other times, she might not be so fortunate this time.

"I'll give you one chance," his voice interrupted her dizzying thoughts, "to tell me why you've been researching me and the others."

"Or else what?" The words flew from her mouth without her control. It was a genuine inquisitive question, no smart ass-ery involved.

His smile took on a more sinister look. She shivered and stepped back again, her back bumping against the glass case. "I'm writing a paper." She exhaled sharply.

Monkey Fist blinked. "A paper? What? I told you, one chance!"

"It's the truth!" She protested. When he stepped closer, she jumped and the column holding the glass and cursed hand shuddered behind her. She spun around to catch it and, feeling Monkey Fist start to move behind her, reacted on impulse.

The glass case had started to fall off when she caught the column, allowing her to grip the glass from beneath. With a mental prayer said, Nadine lifted the surprisingly light case and spun, releasing it once she did a one-eighty. The case flew towards Monkey Fist who, as she had predicted but still jumped at, had made to attack her.

The man landed on his feet and the punch that was meant for Nadine instead shattered the glass. She yelped and spun again, grabbing the hand before running. The sound of destroyed glass hit the floor like an eerie chime. Immediately after that, however, was the sound of his feet against the floor.

Nadine took a right turn at the first hallway and jumped over a small display. She wondered where Kim and Ron were as she took a left, cursing as she nearly ran into a statue. When she took another left, she skid to a stop.

Dead end.

She turned to face the slowly approaching Monkey Fist, a wall to her back and to her right. To her left was a large display of Egyptian artifacts in a glass case, blocking her escape route. Nadine cursed again as she stepped back once more, her back hitting the wall. "A-alright," she said shakily as she caught her breath, "let…let us say I give you the hand. W-will you…let me leave?"

"Ah, if only you had been truthful earlier." Monkey Fist tsked with a slight sadistic grin on his face.

"I did, damn it!" She shouted. "It's for a paper, you…" she had enough sense to stop there. Instead she had another idea. As he advanced on her, she used her free hand to grab the pocketknife in her back pocket. With a flick of her thumb, the knife sprung out and she moved without hesitation, throwing the knife at Monkey Fist.

And without so much as blinking, Monkey Fist caught the blade with two fingers. Nadine turned a bit pale. Well, that didn't work too well. He flung it back before a scream could leave her lips. When she opened her eyes – when had they shut? – she was confused. There was no pain, no blood dripping down…so where did the knife…?

A turn of her head revealed that the knife had sunk into the wall and, with it, her jacket. She was pinned to the wall! Relieved nonetheless, Nadine looked back at the man and slid the hand behind her back, the awkward angle given the pinned shoulder.

Monkey Fist walked up casually though his smirk suggested he took great pleasure in seeing her shrink. He said nothing. After all, one way or another he would get the cursed hand. When he stood before Nadine just a few inches apart, his gaze flickered to the front pocket of her jacket. "Hm?" Without asking permission, he reached in and pulled out her digital recorder. "So you _are_ a journalist!"

"Hardly!" Nadine scoffed despite the situation. "I told you, I'm a…"

He pressed the Play button. Suddenly Kim's voice came out of the small box. _"It turned out that Monkey Fist had misheard the prophecy. Instead of Frederick the monkey, he should have…"_

Monkey Fist hit the Stop button as he exclaimed, "You're working with Kim Possible?! Where is she?!"

"Right here, Monkey Fist!" Kim's voice rang out just before her foot came into contact with Monkey Fist's chest when he turned. The man skid back, narrowly missing the Egyptian artifact case before spinning away from it, scowling.

"And the sidekick!" Ron called out as he ran up.

Monkey Fist looked between the pair before glaring at Nadine. What was he thinking? What did he think of her even? She shivered at the question and at how dark his eyes were just then. He still held the recorder though. "Kim Possible! And the monkey-hater. Well…no problem. Monkey ninjas, attack Kim Possible!"

Nadine immediately knew what he was planning. While the four ninjas attacked Kim, Fist would come back to take the hand. Ron? He saw as no threat – yet. Nadine started to unbutton her jacket. It was awkward to fight with the buttons though with the preserved hand of a monkey in one palm. Much to her relief, Ron had stepped in and was fighting, albeit poorly, with the man. To his credit, he managed to dodge most of the attacks.

It was just as Nadine undid the last button that Ron moved just a bit too slowly, flying across the room for a fist. Or perhaps it was a foot, Nadine wasn't paying attention. All she knew was Kim was still occupied, Ronald was hurt, Monkey Fist was nowhere to be seen, and the hand she held had loosened its tight grip. Did she break it?! The very thought filled her with dread.

Leaving the jacket pinned to the wall, her senses became sharper. The cool air on her bare arms and chest, the grunts from Kim as she blocked several attacks, the crumble of Ron's body across the way in the dim light, and so forth. She also became suddenly aware of just where Monkey Fist was at. He was just behind the Egyptian case, meaning she had a short window to run before she'd get cornered again.

As she ran past the case, past Kim, and past Ron – who she noticed was slowly waking, thankfully – Nadine heard the rapidly approaching footsteps behind her. A burst of energy consumed her, encouraging her to keep going.

In such a short time, the sounds of fighting became distant and all she could hear was her own breathing and Monkey Fist's running behind her. It sounded strange though, she thought as she turned a corner. When she glanced behind her, she realized what it was. He was running on the floor and on the walls!

Nadine tried to take a sharp corner to throw him off, reaching out to hold the wall to help. As she did, she slid, her flat shoes protesting the movement against the floor. She gave a sort of strangled gasp, her other hand that held Zarzarak's hand acting by reflex by grabbing at something, at the hand. Much to her surprise and slight horror, she finger her fingers slide between the monkey's fingers, as if a puzzle locked together! It wasn't entire palm-to-palm, but it was opening up more!

The slight mess up in her run was all it took for Monkey Fist to close the distance between them. Nadine yelped when she felt something heavy tackle her down, the pair rolling four times before her back slammed against the floor and the weight rested on her hands, across her chest, pinning her down effectively.

It took a moment for her to focus and shake off the dizziness from that experience. As she worked on that, Monkey Fist spoke. He sounded exasperated, irked. "Enough of this nonsense! Give me Zarzark's hand!"

They both glanced at her restrained hands, a hint of surprise on both their faces. The hand, during the struggle no doubt, had opened more. It was just enough to have her fingers at the base of its fingers, though it was just slightly too curled to meet palm-to-palm. Nadine gasped not from the idea of breaking the artifact, but from the sight of the things nails! They were a full inch long and rested precariously against the spaces between her fingers, pressing but not digging.

She struggled in his grasp until she gave up, panting and staring up at him. She couldn't give it to him unless she let it go, moved her hand a certain angle to let it slip free of her grip. Oddly enough, she realized, he wasn't upset that she may have broken it. The very opposite, he looked thrilled, determined and…slightly confused as to how it had opened up so much.

"Release me!" She found her voice. "And return my recorder."

The man blinked before grinning, holding up the piece of technology he had held onto. "Oh, this? All of your notes and profiles of the criminals you keep claiming are for a paper? How many hours of information is on this, hm?"

Nadine scowled slightly. "Twelve hours, ten of which I've already transcribed." So there was no point in destroying it and forcing her to buy a new one. "And for the last time, it _is_ for a paper! It's for my undergraduate Honors thesis!"

"You…" Monkey Fist paused. "Your what?"

Suddenly Monkey Fist flew across the room from a familiar cheerleader's kick. "Great timing!" Nadine gasped as she sat up, carefully removing the hand from hers. She shuddered at the gnarly site. "Is Ron alright?"

"Right here!" A woozy call was heard.

"Concussed, probably." Kim supplied just before she fell into the dance of fighting with Monkey Fist. Nadine went to Ron.

Several minutes passed before Kim was swamped by the ninjas once more. Nadine stepped back, holding Ron's hand as she held Zarzarak's hand in the other. Monkey Fist was panting now, his eyes bright with fury. "Give. Me. The hand." He ordered coldly.

Nadine looked at Ron who seemed nearly out of it, leaning against the wall. Rufus was nowhere in sight. Kim was in her own battle. Nadine couldn't run or move away, least he harm Ron. But to give him the hand…she started to place it behind her back when a hairy hand shot out and grabbed her forearm. The grip was tight and his pull fierce when he forced her arm up, the hand rested on her open palm. To wrap her fingers around the artifact meant pain from his grip. So she stood there presenting the artifact on a silver platter, so to speak.

Grimacing and gritting her teeth to keep her cries silent, she let go of Ron's hand and grabbed Monkey Fist's forearm in return. Their gazes shifted from her hand on his arm to the monkey's hand in her palm. It had opened more, the sharp foul nails resting on her palm while her own fingers twitched. Then their eyes locked onto one another's.

All the worry, uncertainty, and adrenaline left her. Had she been so close to his eyes before? They were dark with desire for power, impatience, fury…but also bright with…something. Just the edges, just ever so slightly. Nadine swallowed thickly and her grip on his forearm slackened just a bit.

That seemed to destroy the spell they were both under though.

Monkey Fist used his free hand to grab Zarzarak's hand. Nadine looked at the movement and shouted, "No!" As if in slow motion, Monkey Fist pulled the hand away just as Nadine's fingers, despite the pain that shot down her forearm from his grip, closed around the hand. The sudden movement, angle, and pressure made the grotesque nails dig into her palm. As he pulled it away, the nails dragged along as if refusing to go.

Her palm was cut open from the nails.

Nadine cried out when the pain sunk in. Monkey Fist released her, his attention shifting from his "won" prize to the source of her pain. She took half a step back and held her wrist as she cursed, the blood pooling in her palm. "Fuck!" She felt her eyes sting, tears threatening to overspill. When she finally tore her eyes away from her hand, she realized that nothing, no one, had moved next to her.

Monkey Fist stood there, distracted.

Then, before he could gloat or scowl or whatever he was to do, Kim called out Nadine's name. Again, it snapped him out of whatever spell he was momentarily under. "Monkey ninjas! Let's go!" Perhaps Kim would have run after him to retrieve the artifact. Perhaps not. But with Ron and Nadine injured, Kim ran to them instead.

Nadine couldn't focus on anything else but the large cuts. She could barely hear what Kim was saying. She felt the pain shoot down from her hand to her arm as if it was traveling somehow. But she had met Monkey Fist and lived…surely that made it worth it?


	3. Chapter 3

Nadine managed not to pass out as they made their way to the ER. The bill, however, after waiting three hours with a now-red towel around her hand nearly had made her unconscious. "Four hundred dollars for a towel, cloth, gauze, and some stitches?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" She shouted. "At least give me a pint of blood back to replenish what I've lost if you're going to charge me this shit!"

Kim gave a sheepish grin to the nurses before pushing Nadine along out of the room. When they were outside, the cool air hit them, reminding them that it was nearly three in the morning. Nadine hugged herself carefully, her jacket and knife having been left at the museum. Ron stood next to Kim looking tired but semi-alert.

"So that was a failure." Nadine huffed. "Monkey Fist has the hand, Ron's got a concussion, I've got an injury that cost nearly as much as it hurts, and, and…damn it, he has my recorder still!"

Kim looked like she was about to say something. Possibly the fact that had Nadine not manipulated Kim into letting her go along, none of this would have happened. Luckily, Kim decided on a safer option. "Can you drive home?"

"Yeah, yeah…they didn't give me any pain killers so I'm sober. Just tired. And angry." She sighed before tossing her hair back. There wasn't much to say. Thanks? Sorry? I'll email you soon? None of it sounded right. So instead, Nadine sighed. "Be safe, you two." Then she left.

* * *

Nadine was in such a state of mind that she forgot about what Monkey Fist had said before everything went down. So when she arrived back on campus, she was once more oblivious to the shift in the bushes, the eyes that were on her. All she wanted was a cider and bed…and maybe some Aleve to get rid of the pain.

Sleep was even more difficult to come by that night. Not only was she plagued by nightmares of fighting, running, and monkeys – both alive and corpses, oh joy – but Nadine also frequently woke to a sharp pain shooting down her arm from her hand.

At six in the morning, she gave up and figured that was a 'reasonable' hour for people to be up at. She dressed carefully, hissing and cursing at every jostle against her left hand, and put her bag together. For all of three minutes she looked for her digital recorder before she remembered who had it, and groaned.

Her heart fluttered though, much to her annoyance. He had her tape recorder. Would he destroy it? Listen to it? Oh, gods, he would hear her musings about him, about the other Villains. Shit, she thought, that was humiliating! Nadine nearly face-palmed until she recalled the bandages around her hand. Small miracles.

She got her usual cup of burnt coffee just after they opened as well as a banana and bagel. Her stomach protested at the idea of food but she brushed it off, knowing she needed to eat. As she walked up to the library, she paused mid-step on the staircase.

Monkey Fist had mentioned the other Villains of her paper having visited to check on her. She had no doubt of that. The question though was…were they still here? She looked around, the sky still dim as the sun sluggishly rose. She saw nothing though that didn't mean much.

With a scoff, she continued to the library.

By the time the sun rose, she had written her outline for Drakken. Drew Lipsky. It was almost cliché, his transformation, but it was still important. Bullying. Genius. Socially awkward. Outcast. He was the one that incited the most sympathy from her. Why he was a shade of blue, however, was a mystery still. She made a note to look into that further.

If she could just get her hand to stop pulsing with agony every few minutes…

* * *

A week of hell, she thought, I survived a week of hell. It was unreal to think it had been just seven days ago where she had emailed Kim Possible, the start of all of this. In that span, she had lived what felt like a month. Chaos, turmoil, spies, villains, injuries, adventure…and that didn't include her academics. Worn out, Nadine decided to treat herself.

Her hand had thankfully stopped pulsing with sharp pain every time she moved it. Her body was tense from the week and her wallet had just enough money for a massage at Devin's down the street. A small business, Devin often went near over the top to ensure his clients were relaxed and utter goo at the end of their massages in hopes of maintaining their relationship. He had turned the small house a mile off campus into a lovely 'spa', dim, quiet, serene, waterfalls…so forth. And Devin himself was the softest soul Nadine had ever met. Her favorite part, she had told him many times before, was the essential oils he would use. She would often pick lavender in which he would put a couple drops in his palms and hold them to her, allowing her to breathe deep before he started his work.

It was grand and affordable.

She called and set the appointment up for the next day at noon. The night before, however, she stayed at the library with an English book, Stats book, and several printed articles about Dr. Drakken's 'creations'. What was really holding her focus, however, was the laptop she had borrowed from the help desk. She sat on the floor, back to the wall, as she scrolled through the computer's screen.

Nadine had requested a book about Zarzarak's hand from the rare books collection from another University across the state a couple days ago. It should arrive, her email said, right before she went off to her massage. Still, she was impatient and dug through the depths of hell – the internet that was to find it. Despite being out in the open, she felt fairly safe so long as the help desk folks remained in sight.

After an hour of searching, she found something.

The hand of Zarzarak was said to be cursed – obviously, Nadine scoffed – and opened only to those who needed it. It was a relief to know that she hadn't broken it. What was this about 'who needed it' though?

She kept reading.

Those who needed it would be cursed as well.

That was all it said though in far prettier words.

It opened to who needed it and would curse the user.

How could the user use it to get cursed though? How was it…well, she paused as she rest her head against the wall. The hand had opened more and more as she ran from Monkey Fist, as she grew into a greater panic. So at least she had a theory as to why it opened.

But how did someone use it? Was there a right way to avoid the curse? Was it a curse regardless? If so, why did people want to use it if they would just be cursed? Exactly what did this curse entail?

Growling, Nadine sunk her nails into the carpet and scowled. The lights flickered. Great, she thought bitterly, another storm? A quick glance out the window across the room told her…no. No lightning, no thunder heard. Weird.

She decided to print the page she was on. Perhaps she could find out more about the sorcerer behind Zarzarak's hand. She typed slowly, as one does with only one hand. Who was this man precisely? She didn't even know his name. The museum hadn't mentioned anything, did it? Even if so, it wasn't as though she could return…although she did miss her jacket and her knife.

Rubbing her face, Nadine racked her brain. How was she to find a name…a name of the sorcerer who died so long ago…perhaps…hm. There might be records of hangings during that time and in his village. But what village was it? She recalled the number being something of the late 18th century. Where was it though?

Nadine sighed sharply as she placed the computer off to the side. She went to the printer nearby and got her page out, pausing to scribble her questions on it before returning to her spot. Laying on her stomach, her legs resting on her textbooks, her belly on the Drakken articles, and the laptop before her.

She visited the museum's page, finding nothing other than a picture, the title…and the man who found the item. She smiled slowly. Dr. George Elugen. It was easy enough to locate his website and work. She went to the most recent discoveries, her heart jumping when she found the location. "Yes!" She whispered, the lights flickering again.

Brushing it off as faulty wiring, she went back to the database and typed the keywords she hoped would pay off. The time, the location, and death records. Hangings. Crimes. Then she held her breath.

One result stood out among the rest.

Henri DuPoi.

He was listed as having committed a crime, stealing, and was hung for it. She scoffed at the idea. No, she knew he was the sorcerer…and she knew what he was really killed for. For being different, for having powers. Or so the villagers thought.

Nadine personally was still unsure and unbelieving in magic.

Henri DuPoi. She typed his name into the database. Nothing. Zarzarak. Nothing. Whatever history they had made, it wasn't on the internet. There was one book she saw the title of, but it wasn't in their library, not even in their systems rare collections. Who had that book?

Nadine met dead ends all over the place. Finally just shy of three in the morning, she packed up, returned the laptop, and walked outside. She inhaled slowly, aware of the dull pulsing in her hand. If one of the Villains were out there, watching her…well, they hadn't bothered her yet. They wouldn't start now.

At least, she hoped not.

* * *

Just shy of noon, Nadine entered Devin's shop. She shifted her bag of notes and the recently acquired rare book on her shoulder. When the door opened and shut, rather than there be a loud bell to destroy the peaceful atmosphere, there was just a soft chime – like a wind chime. Her feet were silent against the floor and her nose met the pleasant scent of chamomile tea and rose oil from a mister.

Ahh…already the past week was melting away.

"Is that you, darling Nadine?" A familiar voice rang out from another room.

"It is, Devin, how are you?" She spoke without raising her voice, knowing it would carry.

There was a hint of humor in his voice as he answered, "Oh, fighting with technology, facing a midlife crisis over it. And you, darling?"

Nadine paused. "Devin, you're only, like, four years older than me."

"Hm, short life then." Devin commented. "Go ahead and go to the third room in the back to your left. I'll be there shortly. You know the routine."

"Sounds splendid, thank you." She walked to the room he said. For the past three years, she had visited Devin nearly every month. As she got heavier into her coursework, she would visit more often. All her stress found its way to her shoulders and her neck, adding to the pain of studying even more so.

When she placed her bag in the chair and undressed, the noise covered up the slight scuff outside. She slipped under the warm sheets on her stomach, her head resting on the strange pillow that was on every massage table. The ocean was playing softly in the background, something Devin knew she liked. She glanced over at the table across, spotting the small bottle of lavender oil – again, something Devin knew she liked to unwind with. The lights were dim.

The door opened slowly. Her arms rested off the side of the table. "Before you ask, Devin, yes my hand is injured so please ignore it for this session. It's gotten better but it still stings occasionally." She could hear light footsteps come closer. And, like a hairdresser, she told him what had been going on for the past few days. "I just got done with the week from hell…although I hope that means this week will be from heaven. Balance and all." The footsteps stopped. "You can start while I talk, Devin, I truly need the deep-tissue massage."

She could hear him moving near her. When she felt pressure on her shoulders, immediately attacking the knots, Nadine groaned softly. "So I go to meet Kim Possible to interview her for my paper," the hands paused slightly before continuing, "and we hit it off. Fast forward to a couple days later, I went to the mall with Kim and Ron. Forgot about Jacob. You remember Jacob, right? You called him 'cute' last time." Pause. "Well, he broke up with me. A year…gone." The hands paused. "No matter, he was right; the paper comes first. Devin, have you been cutting wood or something? Your hands are so rough!"

The hands pulled away to apply lotion briefly before they continued working on her knots. "Anyway…so I realize that night that the museum across the way has this new artifact. Zarazark's cursed hand or something. Figured one of the Villains would be there. You remember what I told you about Monkey Fist right? Well, my assumption was right. He was there.

"And he…oh my gods, right there, that's been a tense spot the past week…anyway, he looked…so…real in person. I mean, he…he…it's the difference between seeing someone in a movie and meeting them in person. So much more profound and…striking. Er, literally. Anyway, that doesn't matter.

"Somehow, not sure how, I survived with just a scratch. Or three. I tried to keep the artifact away from him but…well, here we are now. Only…you'll laugh, but supposedly the hand has magic and a curse to it. Something about it opens to those who need it, but anyone who uses it will be cursed, blah blah. I don't know." She was starting to relax further, to drift off. "So that's my story." But she was still awake, still conscious and able to form sentences.

Hm. Something was missing.

When the scent of the lotion hit her nose, she realized what. "Devin," she mumbled, eyes slowly opening, "you forgot the lavender oil." But…Devin would never forget it. It was routine, it was habit. It was the first thing he did once he stepped into the room, yet he hadn't been anywhere near the small table of the vial.

So then…what…

A chill went down her spine. Nadine's eyes opened as she pushed herself up on her good arm, looking upward. Her long hair acted as a curtain that parted the parted the more she moved. Then her heart stopped when her eyes landed on who had played the part of her massage therapist.

"Monkey Fist?!" She kicked at the sheets, freeing them from their tucked position under the table, while wrapping her arm and the cover over her body. With a slight panic to her movement, she pushed off the table and scrambled, forcing herself to stand as she tried her best not to trip.

He didn't move. There was a table and half a room between them. Still, it didn't calm her, not when she was naked and he had been… "What the fuck were you doing groping me?! Why are you here?! Damn it, look away, you bastard! I'm practically naked!" Logic said that it was dim and she had a quality cover around her, but none of it mattered as reality crashed down upon her. "Where is Devin?"

All the serenity had broken when Nadine had flipped off the table shouting. In an almost eerie way, it returned when she fell silent and Monkey Fist stared. He may have been trying to figure out an answer or maybe just observing her, she wasn't sure. Whatever it was, the silence had sunk back in. The sounds of the ocean, the scent of rose and chamomile. It startled Nadine to realize that despite it all, she was actually quite relaxed, her knots gone.

She had to admit, he knew how to make use of his strength.

"I had hoped to get to you before you stripped. Alas, your…Devin put up a fight before I could knock him unconscious." His voice was refined, a far cry from his speech when they had been at the museum. It was also soft, quiet to match the atmosphere. "As to why I'm here…it's complicated, but it is primarily dealing with Zarzarak's hand…and your injury."

It dawned on Nadine that he hadn't stepped closer to her. He hadn't reached for any weapon, hadn't called for anyone. He was still as a statue and spoke soft. He gave off the vibe of no threat, no trouble. But then Nadine became aware of her current clothing state. "And where do you factor in taking over my massage therapist's job, hm?"

Through the dim light, Nadine could see his expression shift, a sort of embarrassed look. "You looked like you needed it after our last encounter."

Well…again, she thought as she rolled her considerably looser shoulders, he was right in a way. Still. "I did not give you permission to…" she could feel her face warm.

"You're correct…and I apologize. I simply thought that had I made a noise before to alert you of my presence, you might…well, things would have been far more embarrassing." Before Nadine could respond, he added, "Look, that isn't the point!"

"Then you better get to it and quick! And…and turn around, I need to change." When he didn't budge, she scowled slightly. "There are no windows to escape from, Monkey Fist."

He turned. She started to put her clothes on as he spoke. "I listened to your digital recorder. You have a sharp mind, Miss Burnier. I have no doubt that you tried to find information out about Zarzarak's hand."

Nadine paused as she fastened her bra. "I did," she could feel her face go hot at his compliment. Was that the only thing he thought when he had listened to the recordings? "In fact, I have a rare book in my bag about it, I should hope. I received it just an hour ago."

He chuckled. She shivered from the sound of it, glancing over her shoulder to ensure he was still turned away. "Just as I thought you would. Well, I can save you some reading. I used my own sources to look further into it."

"Wait a moment," Nadine said as she put her shirt on, "you aren't going to question or comment further about what my recordings were? About my paper? Does that mean you believe me now?"

There was a slight begrudging tone in his voice. "Yes, yes, I know all about you now that I've contacted a few of my…colleagues. A simple college student trying to write a paper about what makes people turn to villains…we all read your emails and rough drafts."

"You fucking did what?!" Nadine spun around as she shrieked, shattering the eerie calm once more. "What gives you and those others the right?! How dare you?! You foul bastard, I…"

Monkey Fist spun around, his voice a bit rougher like at the museum. "We are Villains for a reason, as you named us in your paper! You researched and searched for us, well you received us. Not to mention, the paper is about us…if you were going to try and publish it, you may as well get your facts correct." He crossed his arms, mirroring that of a stubborn child.

They both paused as they glanced down at Nadine's bare legs. She hadn't put her pants back on. Even in the poor light, Nadine could see his blush as he turned back around. She fought with the last article of clothing as she tried to calm down. Finally she relented and gave into curiosity. "Are my drafts at least headed in the correct direction?"

There was a softening to his words, his temper cooling as well. "Until you attempt to psychoanalyze us, yes."

"At least having my privacy violated is worth something." She mumbled. For a second, she wondered if she'd be able to collaborate with them for the finer details of her writing. How absurd! Not that…this moment wasn't absurd either. She hissed softly when she buttoned her jeans, her injured hand protesting.

This seemed to act as a trigger for Monkey Fist's memory. "The hand opens when the person who holds it is in great distress."

"Yes, I figured that since you were chasing me." She turned around, staring at his back. She paused for a second, taking in his figure. Even though the robe he wore, he was lean and… "You can turn around, I'm dressed now." Her cheeks were still warm.

He did so but slowly, as if expecting to see more than he had. When it was safe, as he deemed, he carried on. "The greatest of ironies and tricks of the sorcerer is this: the person who needs it cannot use it as they wish. They end up with the curse if they tried to use it rather than the actual power of magic itself."

Nadine stared for a moment. "I knew that…a bit. How do they try to use it though? And why would Henri DuPoi set such a trap for those who needed help?"

His brows rose in surprise. "You know the sorcerer's name…it wasn't in the museum though."

"No, I had to track down the archaeologist who found the hand, find the location he found it, then search for the general location, the estimated time frame, and hangings listed and recorded, all while hoping that the sorcerer was indeed recorded. The only one that stood out as benign even for the 18th century was theft for Henri DuPoi." Pause. "I wanted to verify it, but the only book that had any information on him wasn't in any of the libraries I know of. It looked to be a personally owned book that who-knows holds now. It could even be on the black market for all I know!"

"I own it."

Nadine's eye twitched. "I should not be so surprised." She said a bit coldly. "Alright. Carry on. I suspect you might know the equivalent of that book I have in my bag about the hand."

Monkey Fist seemed a bit smug. "I do. Through my own personal collect of books and sources," which he wouldn't tell her of apparently, "the way to use the hand once it is open is to spill blood."

Silence.

"Pardon?" Nadine felt sick to her stomach. "Are we talking sacrifice or…?"

"Simple as that, spill blood…as you did the other night at the museum."

"Yes, no thanks to you!" She felt oddly brave in this setting. Small as the room was compared to the museum, it was dim enough to keep his expression a mystery and to allow her to push the envelope. More so, he hadn't moved threateningly so that helped. "Had you not tried to st-…wait, you said those who use it is cursed. What curse? I'm cursed you're saying?!"

"Calm yourself," he scowled, "in a space like this, your shrill voice echoes."

"Shrill, oh that's hilarious coming from a man who lives with shrieking monkeys." She pointed out with a quieter voice.

Ignoring this, Monkey Fist explained, "I thought such the night of the museum. I looked further into it though and it is a tricky ploy the sorcerer did. Tell me, the book you have...is it by C.T Jefferson, volume four?"

"It is." Great, she thought, so he had read that one too. He knew more than she did. That bothered her on some level.

He nodded. "It would seem that those who needed it and tried to use the hand willingly, hoping for the power, would find themselves cursed. Those who used it against their will, however," he wore a deep frown, "would find themselves with DuPoi's power."

He let Nadine take that in for a few moments. It was quite a bombshell one way or another, though better than being cursed. Then he explained further, "The sorcerer was most likely being executed in hopes that the villagers could harness his power. He tried to outsmart them by placing his gift with his trusted monkey, particularly his hand. When DuPoi found himself in a cell across from his friend, however, he realized the villagers had found out his plan. It isn't written how they found out, though I suspect betrayal of someone who knew of DuPoi's plan was involved, as the villagers were a bunch of blithering fools. Either way, just before the villagers took the hand of Zarzarak, DuPoi added a twist, that of a curse to the power.

"Anyone who used it willingly would be cursed. Anyone who used it…accidentally would be…blessed."

Nadine kept very still. So…the hand that had been cut by the monkey's nails…because it was an accident…she had…powers. Blessed. Magic. A chuckle left her, then a giggle. It evolved quite rapidly into laughter as she held her sides. "B-blessed, magic…bah!" She managed to get out as she cackled. "Oh, that's hilarious. No, no, if I were blessed, I would have this paper complete and have my classes cease with the homework. If I held magical powers, I wouldn't be dealing with nightmares and my hand wouldn't ache so fiercely. Well, not so much anymore but at first…especially at first."

Monkey Fist clearly found none of this funny. In fact, the very opposite; he looked intrigued and leaned forward a bit. "Your hand hurt at the beginning? And now?"

"Not so much as long as I don't jostle it." She answered honestly.

"Hm…that could have been the curse leaving since you didn't use it willingly. What were these nightmares about?"

Nadine thought back to them as they had lessened over the past couple days. Still, she suddenly felt claustrophobic in this small space while thinking of them. "Large monkeys, shadows, and hooded men surrounded me. I kept being raised like some…sacrifice or something." Though she didn't hug her sides from laughter, she did hug herself from the sudden chill.

Monkey Fist stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They may have been raising you up as a deity, a source of power actually. They may have been your followers, these hooded men…and the large monkeys, your friends, if you were to have taken DuPoi's position."

Nadine stared openly. "You…alright. No. That's absurd. Almost as absurd as me having magic. And now that I think of it, why are we talking about this still? Why are you even still here? You haven't told me that."

Not really, at least.

"Thankfully I found the loophole before I tried it myself. Seeing as how I would be willing to take the power one way or another, I would only find myself cursed instead. You, however, have the power…which I want." He said calmly. Despite how he said it, Nadine had tensed considerably at his words. The dim lights brightened just for a fraction of a second before going back to their setting.

"I'm not even sure where to start," she said sharply, "except that I clearly need to emphasize your unstable mind and sense of reality in my paper. Assuming that the power is even real, that magic is real – I doubt it – then how would you take the power from me? How do I give it away, give it back? You're making no sense and I…I…I demand that you leave, now!" The talk of transferring this 'power' had set Nadine further on edge.

Monkey Fist smiled. "I'm still looking into how the power of DuPoi could be transferred to one another; after all, he did it with his friend, so why can't the current holder do it as well? Perhaps a drawing of blood further? No, that would be to receive it, as you did. But for you to give it…how did he give it away? That is my next project. Until then…and while I test out certain theories…I will need the holder of this gift with me."

Nadine's throat closed briefly, a choked gasp leaving her. "Y-you have Zarzarak's hand. That's…that's it."

"Yes, but it does little for me unless I wish to be cursed. You, however, have much to offer me…in fact, you are the one and only option I have to try and retrieve what I was looking for to begin with." He paused, his smile growing wider and, to Nadine's mind, more unstable. "In short, Miss Burnier…I'll be needing you to come with me."

A bulb suddenly shattered, making them both jump. "Fuck that!" Nadine yelped, both spooked by the bulb and the man's purpose for being there. She grabbed the lamp that lacked a bulb and flung it at Monkey Fist, the cord flying behind it. Then as he caught it, as she knew he would, she ran towards him and the door with the sheet. When he looked up from the lamp, she flung the cover over him while shoving him with her shoulder.

It worked for all of ten seconds. He was momentarily blinded and flew to the side from the unexpected shove. Alas, no sooner than she had grabbed the door knob did he rip the sheet apart and turn towards her. She felt his hand, slightly more familiar after his surprise massage, on her shoulder. Before she could question or even move, he squeezed. As darkness overtook her, the words 'pressure point' drifted through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It was warm…and soft…and quiet. She didn't want to budge, but there was a tickle at the very edge of her mind. Despite this slice of heaven she found, there was something wrong. What was it? It was on the tip of her tongue…something…someone…

Nadine opened her eyes. She stared at a door. She blinked and looked around slowly. The walls were bare, one window with the curtains shut tight. Still, some light managed to sneak in. And she lay on a bed, cocooned in a thick comforter.

Nadine felt so relaxed, so pleasant…but then that tickle on the edge of her mind before a sharp bite. She sat up and recalled the last thing she experienced before she awoke here. Monkey Fist! Where was he? She rolled out of the comforter, mourning the loss of the warmth briefly before she stood. She was surprised to find a rug underneath her bare feet, but was relieved to see her clothes wrinkled and normal as before.

There was another thing she noticed. Her body did not ache. Despite the stress of the current situation, it would seem that the massage and the slumber had done her well. Oh the ironies, she thought.

Nadine walked to the door and listened. When there was nothing on the other side that she heard immediately, she gripped the door knob and held her breath. Would it open? Was it locked? She twisted the handle and pulled…and it opened!

She poked her head out to a long hallway, seeing and, more so, hearing no one. Where was she? Who was here? She closed the door gently before walking down the carpeted hall, relieved since the floor was no doubt cold. She took the first right and kept walking. Where…

There was a frustrated growl at the end of the hall behind large doors. Then a muffled voice shouting, "That isn't what I wanted and you know it!"

"Keep your voice down!" Monkey Fist! Even with the door blocking him, she could already recognize that harsh and furious tone. She shuddered. "If you wake our guest…"

Wake her? Guest? Ha, she thought bitterly, more of a prisoner. She blinked though, realizing that if the door a few yards away from her contained Monkey Fist and other strangers, she should go the other direction. Nadine took a step back and turned, hoping to slip away unnoticed.

Such hope was cut short when she saw a monkey ninja behind her. She didn't expect it and, as a result, she yelped before covering her mouth. Nadine looked back at the door, her hair falling over her shoulder. Dare she run? What was the point? Monkey Fist knew the layout better than her and that was what would make the difference.

Instead she turned around with the intention of being civil, proud even. The doors opened to reveal to no surprise Monkey Fist. "Ah, you're awake after all. I hope my colleague didn't wake you."

Before Nadine could speak, she saw something blue pop up over Monkey Fist's shoulder. No, not some _thing_ …someone! She gasped. "Dr. Drakken?!" From the edge of the door in the back, she saw something green and black walk by. Someone. "And…and Shego?"

It made sense for Monkey Fist to be here, he kidnapped her after all. What were Drakken and Shego doing here though?! It was more confusing than alarming, given the stories Kim had told her about the pair. Except for Shego, she thought after a second, so long as she didn't anger Shego, she would be alright.

"If it isn't the great writer." Shego said with an obvious trace of sarcasm.

Monkey Fist smiled. "As you can see, we're not alone. I thought it best given our previous encounter."

Nadine's face flamed red. Drakken, however, pointed out, "Plus, this is _our_ hide out you're borrowing." Well, that explained one thing.

"And how long will I remain a…guest here?" Nadine asked carefully. On the bright side, she thought, she would be able to observe and write more for her paper with Shego and Drakken here. That was the bright side…but…uh…that was it.

"Until I can find out how to transfer the powers you received." Monkey Fist stated coolly.

Nadine blinked. "Uh, but I have midterms and other papers due soon! I can't miss more than a couple days of classes, not now! If this semester gets jacked, I won't finish in three years!" The more she spoke, the more excited she got.

Drakken growled, plugging his ears for a moment. Monkey Fist said coldly, as if in resentment, "Then you'd better help me find a way to transfer the power. We all know your research skills pay off." Shego snickered from the shot. Yes, had it not been for her research she might not be here.

"I have no damn power! Magic doesn't exist!" Nadine shouted, panic gripping her heart.

The lights died suddenly. Darkness covered them. The realization that it was probably night passed through Nadine's mind as her first thought. The second thought was how close Monkey Fist sounded to her – when had he walked forward? "Then how do you explain that, Miss Burnier?"

Nadine shivered. He sounded to be to her left, perhaps a foot away. She hugged herself, her imagination running wild with what dangers might be in the dark with her – and what three of those dangers might do. Well, two of the dangers since Drakken evidently tried to move and stubbed his toe against the wall, judging by his cries.

"Shit wiring." She said breathlessly. When a neon green light flooded the surrounding area – Shego's hands! – Nadine flinched from the unexpected light. When she looked to her left, she jumped further to see that Monkey Fist was indeed just shy of a foot away. Anymore scares, she thought, and she'd have a heart attack!

"I'll have you know that we keep our hideouts to perfection!" Drakken protested.

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. "Right, well I'm going to locate the breaker and fix this mess. Try not to blow anything up, writer."

As the bright green Shego walked away, Drakken shouted as he ran after her, "Wait! I'll come with…to flip the switches." Or, perhaps, he didn't like the idea of being in the dark with Monkey Fist and his ninjas. Shego made some sort of scoffing comment but evidently welcomed his company.

Monkey Fist and Nadine were left in the darkness. She wasn't sure what to say or even do. Slowly though, much to her relief, her eyes started to adjust to the lack of light just a bit. She could see the outline of Monkey Fist and the sound of his breathing ever so faint over her own pounding heartbeat. Luckily that was slowing down, calming. Like at Devin's place of business, Monkey Fist didn't move for her sake – well, that was the theory.

"Let's pretend," Nadine said quietly, "that I believed in this magic stuff." He didn't react yet. "If I help you find an answer…you'll let me leave? Go back to school and such?"

"Correct." Monkey Fist said just a softly, as if they were whispering.

"But what if it takes longer than a week? What if it takes a month? Two months? Six months?!" She felt the panic start to grip her again. To be gone for the rest of the semester, to have her plan be kicked back to an extra semester…a year, even. Oh, god, not to even count the deadlines to her graduate schools that were coming up! If she missed those, even if she came back in time to finish the semester well, she'd have to wait an entire year!

Perhaps Monkey Fist would have shrugged and said something akin to 'If it takes that long, then so be it' or 'Get comfortable' if Nadine's breathing hadn't increased. The air, though Nadine would be oblivious to it in her growing anxiety, felt strange. It felt, for a lack of a better word, electric.

It was all too clear to Monkey Fist that the power was linked with the holder's emotions. Judging from the reports from Shego about Nadine's adventures in the library and their lights, as well as just now, it was a reliable assumption until proven otherwise. While he wanted to see the strength of this, if it involved electricity or simply meant death to him, Monkey Fist decided to take another approach.

There would be plenty of time to provoke later, after all.

"So long as you don't try to contact anyone for help…I'm sure we can come to an understanding about your classes. I've heard recordings are all the rage." Though it was dark, there was a smirk to his words at the end.

Ah, her recorder! He still had it, didn't he? The suggestion helped calm her though. The air calmed. "So if I help you research…and as long as I don't contact anyone for help," that was to be a tempting idea that required creativity and subtly, "you'll let me finish my classes then. Online lectures, somehow find a way to gather the notes for me…and let me complete the assignments online?"

"Education is key, after all." He agreed to the terms. It allowed her a grace period, after all. When they got closer to finals, tests that she had to be physically present for, and the program deadlines…well, she would negotiate something closer to the date, if she hadn't escaped already. A few weeks…

* * *

To say that they had developed a routine was…eerie.

To say that Nadine had grown comfortable in said routine was a bit horrific.

Yet here they were, two weeks in. Nadine had managed to keep on top of her classes by a mixture of free time and dedication. It was a mixture of a delusion and hope that she would be free soon enough so she might keep herself up to date with her work. When she wasn't sleeping or studying, she was in a sort of mini-library with Monkey Fist looking through near ancient texts for this 'power' he kept insisting she had.

Really though…power, magic. Ha.

At least, this 'ha' was a hesitant 'ha' now.

Whatever this…magic…power…whatever was, it certainly did act upon her emotions. Nadine had been reluctant to admit it but by the third panic attack and power outage, she began to think it wasn't a coincidence. Three times only, surprisingly, in the past two weeks because Monkey Fist had been able to distract her from any others.

It was a mixture of surprise and relief, she had to admit, to have his velvety voice act as a calming effect – most of the time, at least. He hadn't gotten angry recent, but she shuddered every time she thought of his rage-laced tone. There was the irritation with Drakken and/or Shego, depending on who spoke and what time of day it was, but nothing past that.

Not only that, but to be surrounded by so many books, old and new, was relaxing to Nadine by itself. To read and fall into a comfortable position, a comfortable silence with the villain in the same room was surprising. To occasionally break the comfortable silence to share or discuss a passage, as if it were only an intelligent philosophical discussion with a friend, was odd but welcomed. It was surreal.

Meals were often shared with Monkey Fist, away from the aged texts. During this time, in between bites and sips, conversation was made. Usually it revolved around the books they read. Monkey Fist rarely inquired about her school work, whether from a lack of care or a refusal to send her into emotional turmoil and, subsequently, a burst of power, she didn't know. And Nadine, by proxy, never brought up his plans or Kim Possible.

The few times she ran into and spoke with Drakken and Shego had made for a page worth of notes for her paper. Drakken, she decided, was something of an oversized but creative child. Shego was nearly as dangerous as Monkey Fist – more so, since she seemed to care more of money and simply doing as she pleased – but oddly enough she remained with Drakken. Nadine had several hypothesis as to why – one of which came from the cliché Freudian theory of maternal-projection – but couldn't figure out one way or another.

Despite Shego's annoyance at having been studied by the student before, she seemed to like the other female presence. In an awkward way, they both bitched about the men and, once or twice, commented on how they kept their skin clear. Given Nadine's lack of items for her usual beauty routine, she copied Shego's weekly facial masks and near-nightly moistener.

Items…Nadine had to admit despite herself, she was indeed treated like a guest. Well, more than a prisoner at least. Her bedroom door was never locked unless she wanted it. The windows were not bolted – but were not first floor – and anything she requested to use was retrieved for her. In other words, her wants and needs were not neglected. It was surprising.

At night, she would write her notes on the three villains. She would hide them under her panties in a draw – clothes had been another thing that were bought and brought to her at her request. Namely form Shego, thankfully, but still. Once when Nadine asked about the cost, Shego shrugged and said that it came from Monkey Fist's pocket.

But how could he pay for it when he had spent his family fortune on his hands and feet?

Shego scoffed as if Nadine were an idiot. "He owns a whole castle full of old shit, how do you think?"

All in all, it wasn't bad. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad. Nadine was content, but content was not what she wanted. She knew she had to send for help soon, somehow, but she had no idea how. Any coded messages she might send in her homework or to her professors would be missed or ignored. She had hoped to send a coded message to a friend who might understand, but Monkey Fist made sure there was never any reason to contact anyone directly outside of professors.

How he managed to get the lecture recorded and notes taken was beyond her, however impressed as she was.

So how could she possibly escape?

There was no light at the end of the tunnel so far. Nothing either had read suggested a way to transfer this 'power'. It was exhausting and upsetting, to say the least. Truly, Nadine was reaching her limit. Nadine had thought and toyed with the idea of developing this…power further. In fact, she spend several nights trying to do just that.

The only thing she succeeded in was making her lights flicker. Nothing else. If this power was a great as the text suggested – it had to be if the sorcerer was killed for it – then why wasn't it more than a flick of the breaker for Nadine?

Perhaps it had to do with Nadine herself, her inability to believe or focus or strength…or something. None of it made sense. Maybe she didn't get the full dose. Maybe…Nadine would often curse out loud when this line of thinking came to be.

How did the sorcerer do it? How did he use his magic? How did he transfer it to his friend? This was all assuming that Nadine truly believed in magic. If this was what Monkey Fist wanted, to turn the power off when he got angry, she laughed. What else could he do though, if she couldn't figure anything else past?

Nadine decided to ask him just after the two week mark.

"Monkey Fist?" She spoke softly, looking over the book she had been reading-not-reading for the past hour. She was curled up in a cushy chair, her wet hair braided over her shoulder. It was chilly outside and, given that Drakken was a bit of a cheapskate, the building was chilly as well – it was, after all, fall. As a result, Nadine wore two large sweaters and sweat pants, as well as two pairs of socks.

The Englishman looked up from his own book, standing on one foot as he crouched. "What is it?" He asked calmly.

Nadine fiddled with the pages absent-mindedly. How was he not cold, wearing just his usual black robes and pants? Not even socks or gloves…curious. Will? Strength? She brushed it away "Have you…read anything about…what the sorcerer's power can do?" She ducked slightly in her book.

Monkey Fist blinked and closed his book, standing fully. "Why do you ask, Miss Burnier?"

Miss Burnier…Monkey Fist…they had kept to calling one another their titles. Why? It was a purely…well 'professional' sounded wrong. It was a neat way to keep their otherwise messy relationship as prisoner-not-prisoner and keeper, well, neat. They were civil and able, if not forced, to enjoy one another's thoughts and comments…but to be friendly and call one another by their given names? No. It was absurd.

"Curiosity." She offered. When he gave her a dull look, she sighed sharply and closed the book. "Alright, fine. I want to try and develop this…thing I have further. Assuming it's a real thing."

Monkey Fist smirked. "To use against me?"

"To conquer the world." She said sarcastically, sitting up in her chair instead of curled in a ball.

The man chuckled. "If I knew a way, Miss Burnier, I would have told you by now…if only to see the extents of the gift I want so bad."

So he didn't know either.

Nadine scowled softly. "Then how do you know I have this 'power'? If some light flickering act as your evidence then I'm concerned for how great this magic is."

Her irritation rolled off of him. He must have been in a good mood today. "Because Zarzarak's hand isn't as…fresh as before."

Nadine blinked. "Fresh?" That was right, she hadn't thought of the hand since all of this started.

"As in decay and smell, Miss Burnier." Monkey Fist stated as though this were a lecture. "It remained mummified and, for a lack of a better word, musty for all these years. Only when it gave you the power did it start to fall apart. Nothing extensive, but the smell is certainly unpleasant when it is in the same room."

So did it have limited times it could give or curse? Did that mean that she only had a sliver of the power? More questions, few answers.

He caught onto her line of thinking. "There is no reason to believe it only gives a fraction of the power…nothing suggests in the text."

"Text? Oh, you mean the text that has been in plethora? We haven't seen enough information to make that assumption, Monkey Fist." Pause. "Perhaps it gives only the amount the person needs to get out of the situation, the danger they're in at the time."

"Or perhaps it has given it all to you…and you just cannot use it."

Nadine's jaw tensed. Anything that implied her inability to control this, her inability at all, bothered her. It was a matter of pride, something he understood no doubt. "Since it is linked to emotion, as we've seen, perhaps you should infuriate me until something happens."

Monkey Fist chuckled as though she had told a joke. "I have thought about it, but anything past the lights going out seems…potentially deadly. I'd rather not poke the unknown until I have at least a map to find my way through it."

Good point, Nadine thought. While it was tempting to try on her own…she wasn't sure if it would prove to be deadly to the host as well. If they could find something to say…well, Christ, anything at this point!

"How is your hand anyway?" Monkey Fist's tone was softer at his inquiry. It brought Nadine out of her dark thoughts.

"Hm?" She glanced at the freshly bandaged hand. "It's fine. I mean…it doesn't hurt at all anymore. I think this may be my last wrapping…it's practically fully healed. Possibly a scar but…what does it matter?"

Monkey Fist only gave a short nod before he went back to his reading.

They were running blind though. They knew how the curse and the magic was transferred, and that was it. How to use it, what fraction of the power was given, how to transfer…all of these questions and no answers in sight.

Nadine swallowed thickly, surprised at how emotional she felt suddenly. She never disillusioned herself into thinking that she was anything more than an accidental vessel for what he wanted. Still, it was a new sensation to feel alone when she had another in the room with her.

"How many books are left?"

"Several dozen."

She felt dread in form of a stone hit her stomach. Several dozen. She had read nearly as many so far with no success in furthering her knowledge. He was the same. So what were the chances that they would find an answer in the next dozen or two? Or six? Two and a half weeks, nothing. What if they found nothing in these books? What then? What was next? Monkey Fist wasn't the type to simply give up.

Nadine stood suddenly, the book falling off the edge of her lap and onto the seat recently vacated. He raised a brow – the lights hadn't flickered, so that was a good sign. "I don't feel well," it wasn't a lie, "I'm going to my room." Nadine walked towards the door without pause.

"Stomach bug?" Monkey Fist questioned.

Nadine paused, hand reaching towards the doorknob. "Cold." Again, it wasn't a lie technically. She was indeed cold…just a different sense of cold.

The Englishman was quick to catch on, however. "You're already wearing two pairs of…well, everything." Pause. "It isn't that cold."

Nadine twisted the door knob but didn't budge, not yet. "Not all of us have fur to keep us warm." It was sarcastic and with a hint of mean in it. Still, it drew a chuckle from the man. With that, Nadine slipped out of the room and went to her own.

Or she would have, had she not heard a grumbling in a passing room. Nadine paused at the door that was half open, listening in. It was Drakken and he was, not uncommonly, talking to himself. It was about his latest scheme, from what she could tell, something about a ray or another. She dared to peek in. A ray and a scheme meant Kim ruining said plan – and rescuing her!

Drakken seemed to be having a good day, however, as he heard the creak of the floorboard under Nadine's foot. He turned with a growl. "Who…oh, it's you. The student." He quickly hid away his plans.

The young woman walked in further since she was caught. "And it is you…the mad scientist." That was something she had noticed right away as well. His ego, like most, liked to be stroked. More so with him, he enjoyed compliments of his great schemes and evil plans the most. His brain was the best to praise, not his looks or personality. Not that she was surprised when it was said that way. "What are you planning?"

"The next great thing! If I can get Dr. Schro- wait a second, you can't know. Nevermind."

"Why not? It isn't like I can do anything about it."

Drakken watched her closely before shrugging. "Monkey Fist's rule."

She bristled immediately. "His rule?!" If she had thought for one second that she liked the English monkey, it was instantly turned to loathe. "What, does he think that my knowing of your plans will make me scheme a way for Kim Possible to save me?"

Drakken laughed suddenly and quite loudly. In fact, it startled Nadine out of her fury. "Ki-Kim Possible s-save you, hahaha! No, no…that's…too funny." He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. "She'll never save you because my plans won't be taking place from this location. It's a hide-out for a reason, girl."

Again, that chilled sensation came back in form of a rock in her stomach. "Another rule of Monkey Fist?"

"Well, and Shego." Drakken mumbled reluctantly. "Now leave! I need to get back to work…and shouldn't you be researching how to do something with 'magic' with Monkey Fist?" There was something teasing in his tone that Nadine hadn't noticed. If she did, at least, she didn't process it. She was too stunned to.

Nadine spun and walked out, trembling with a mixture of anger and disturbance. The lights flickered, yes, but the air was different. She noticed it immediately in the hallway. It felt…charged, if that was even possible. Cold by Mother Nature, but charged by her.

Was this how to control it, this 'power'? A balance, a place that was of strong emotion and control? Panic made the lights go out. Anger but the will to walk away…what was this? Nadine stopped walking and focused on the sensation. What else could it do?

She thought of Monkey Fist and his 'rules'. She thought about punching him in his face though at the same time she tried to reign in the emotions. The air kept changing until she thought she saw something flash nearby from the corner of her eye. Not a light, she caught with a hint of surprise, but…the air. As if…lightning had…

"I thought you were cold." A familiar voice made her jump nearly a foot in the air.

Nadine spun around and scowled, but the air wasn't charged like before. "I was and am," she said after a second, "I just…felt faint." Had he seen what she thought she saw? Had he been watching her try to explore the power further? If he had, he gave nothing away.

Instead, he smirked. "Couldn't have that happen. Although that is quite a set of symptoms, cold and faint. One might think you were getting ill."

"Heaven forbid you should have to rush me to the ER." Nadine rolled her eyes. A moment passed before her heart clenched. "You would, wouldn't you? Or would you simply let me die?"

The man's expression was difficult to read. In fact it scared her a bit. Whatever was going through his mind, she didn't want to know. "My monkey ninjas are preparing soup for dinner. Go rest up…if you need me, I'll be in the library."

With that, he walked by her. She shivered though she couldn't quite figure out why. She remained standing in the middle of the hall for a minute longer before her feet moved. Anger and control…could the same effect she felt and saw be replicated with panic and control? Did this thing produce varied results based on different emotions?

If the books yielded nothing, then it was time for some experimenting.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed.

That was a total of three and a half – every day became more difficult to deal with. It wasn't just the fact that their readings had dwindled to practically nothing, although that certainly drove her up a wall, but that her experiments produced nothing. Her theory still had merit, that there was something to the balance of control and emotions, but she couldn't produce the same effect as before. It was a lack of…sincerity, she thought. She tried to replicate the emotions, but she couldn't, not in her room all alone.

As absurd as it, she needed the villains to provoke her fury. She theorized that she needed to be in real danger in order to use this…nonsense. Only one issue with it. If she provoked them to provoke her out of nowhere, they'd get suspicious. Worse, Monkey Fist would catch onto her way of thinking and…well, if she was wrong, it could end in her death.

No matter though.

That took the backseat as the deadline for her graduate programs came closer. December fifteenth. She would need to act now if she hoped to get everything sent in on time. Luckily she had already had her letters of recs send their letters in to her top three picks. She just needed to write the personal statements, send the transcripts, and pay the fees.

It sounded simple enough but…

Nadine sat on the ledge of the window in the library. She opened it to allow the chilled wind in. It was cold, actually, but she was wrapped up in sweaters and coats. It felt good, lovely even to feel that cold air kiss her cheeks, to turn them red, when the rest of her was warm.

The library served as a comfort as well as a disappointment. It was peaceful yet her mind raged when she was in there. So many answers, so many questions…none the same, nothing like the puzzle she had hoped it to be.

And to sit on the edge of the open window like this, well above the second story, was both pleasant and tortuous. So close to freedom…yet quite a fall away. Everything was one extreme and the other at the same time, Nadine thought as she closed her eyes. To harness the power, to use it, one had to be both in control and furious, or some other strong emotion. To find a livable spot in the middle of all this. To be a prisoner and a guest…to…to…

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Nadine gasped as she opened her eyes, startled. When she looked up, she realized it was Monkey Fist who held her. While her cheeks were cold to the touch and red from the wind, she could feel a blush spreading down her neck. "What are you doing?!" She hissed at last, pulling away from the man. She tried to ignore how her body ached at the loss.

Monkey Fist scowled at her, poised to move if need be. "What was I…what were _you_ doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself, girl?!"

"The hell are you talking about?!" She asked with a snap.

"You were leaning out of the window! You were going to fall!" He crossed his arms, "Had I not saved you, you would have been landed with a splat!"

Nadine paused. "I was leaning?" Some of her outrage slipped away. "I didn't notice…I had my eyes shut and…"

"And what? That was a stupid thing to do in the first place while you were half out of the window already! Honestly, girl, if I hadn't been here…" Monkey Fist's tone had something to it that she struggled to identify. Relief? Concern? Fear?

Nadine swallowed the sudden lump in her throat from such a thought. "You would have lost your vessel. Or," she said bitterly, "perhaps it would have proved to be the answer all along. Maybe the magic would have gone back to Zarzarak's hand." Hurt colored her words.

Monkey Fist blinked as though it had just occurred to him her theory. Much to her surprise, he shrugged and said quickly, "I don't feel much like cleaning up the blood after you fall." Then he turned away and closed the windows before returning to his seat. That was it. No thoughtful look, no flash of menace over his face. No sign of him contemplating her death to get what he so badly wanted all this time.

How strange.

Nadine walked on shaky legs to her chair. When she sat, her gaze traveled to the man who had opened a book, seemingly reading. Her excitement had died down and now she was back to contemplating how to bring up the deadlines with him.

Ever the aware monkey master, Monkey Fist felt her stares and spoke, "What is it now?"

Nadine shifted in her chair. It was now or never. "Education is key, right?"

He raised a brow and glanced over at her from his book. "As I said when we first made our deal, yes." Suspicion made his words slow.

"Education carries past undergraduate classes."

"Yes…"

"Well, it goes to Master programs as well. Which…the deadlines for those are coming up. Soon." When he didn't respond, Nadine spat out her request, "I need to submit my applications to them before the fifteenth or I'll have to wait another year."

The book was lowered an inch. Silence took over as he stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he raised the book back up and let his gaze land on the words. "Whatever will you be doing for that year, I wonder."

Static filled Nadine's ears. She could not feel her limbs, she could hardly recall to breathe. She simply stared at the man. He…had he really just said that? Told her no, tough luck, miss the deadlines and wait another year?

"I need to submit my applications this year…before the fifteenth." She repeated with a bit more force. "You can even watch me write the statements, to be sure I won't try to send an SOS." Although to risk her acceptance by sending an SOS was laughable. "I can't wait another year, I've no idea what I'd do with a year off!"

The lights flickered but Monkey Fist didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he didn't even try to calm her as he had before. He merely glanced over his book and said stiffly, "You speak as though you'll be free of this by the next year."

Everything went white for a split second. Nadine inhaled sharply, roughly, as she tried to process his words. He would keep her here for over a year? Until the next fall? Until…until he got what he wanted. It was a cold realization though one she should have known all along.

Nadine stood from her chair and nearly toppled over, her legs protesting at the movement. "You…" her mouth went dry, "you bastard." This caught his full attention at last. "You cannot keep me here that long! For power? For something that we've found nothing of, that may be just a hiccup?! You…you can't…"

The air had that charged feeling to it again. Monkey Fist set his book aside but did not budge otherwise. "Whatever sliver you may have, you have it. I will not let you leave with it, simple as that. As to our research…since these books have provided no answer, I will reach out to my…"

"No, no more Monkey Fist. I played along, I did as much as I could but nothing has helped so far! If this magic is as you say, we would have seen more than the electricity going out! You have disrupted my life enough, I demand to go back now!"

"I will not allow it!" Monkey Fist snapped in response.

"Why not?!" Nadine shouted, a flash across the room catching his eyes. She would have looked as well, but it was something she had expected already. "You're a smart man, Monkey Fist, a ridiculously smart and clever man. Above all, you have the training and knowledge of an archeologist. If we are right back where we started, you know that it is pointless, hopeless. You know this is all for naught! Yet you insist on keeping me here like some desperate, daft baboon!"

"Silence!" He stood, hissing.

"So why do you insist on keeping me here!? Why?!" Nadine took several steps forward despite her legs trembling. "You aren't truly as stupid as you are acting now, so tell me!" She stopped when they were just a few inches apart. When he gritted his teeth, she shouted, "Tell me!"

In a blink of the eye, he grabbed her arms and wretched her closer. When their bodies met, their lips did as well in a harsh, bruising but passionate fashion. Her hands reached up on impulse, paused to linger in the air for a second, and then grabbed his arms in return. She did not pull away from his kiss but she did not lean into it either, merely experienced it.

When he pulled away to breathe properly, she stared up at him with her lips parted, stunned. Her body had lost all the tension and she was quite glad that he was holding her up. Nadine swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I…I don't…understand."

Monkey Fist's jaw was tense. He looked…uncomfortable. Then frustration flashed over his expression as his grip tightened. "Don't you?! Isn't it obvious?!" When she refused to speak, he snapped, "I find your company tolerable. Your intelligence and insight is worthy of my attention. I like…you!" The last sentence seemed to be a struggle to spit out. "And you feel the same way…don't lie."

Nadine felt her heart flutter and instantly squished the sensation. "Y-you…and I?" She looked away. "Like. Well, I…it isn't as though…" Did she like him? She didn't hate the kiss. She only hated him when he swore to keep her here. But…did she like him?

He was the most dangerous of the villains, true, but he was also one of the cleverest. Two sides of the same coin. Having spent almost a month with him, reading in silence, existing in near silence, talking lightly…perhaps sometime in that mess, in her study of him and the mere experience, maybe she had found herself…yearning. Perhaps she did like him.

But almost immediately she knew why she had never acknowledged such a feeling.

"And so…you want to keep me here…because you…you like me? Because you like my comments, my insight…to kiss me, to look at my pretty face?" Nadine slowly drew strength back with each word. "A vessel of a different sort?"

He let her go and looked at a loss for words for a moment. Finally his nose twitched and he spoke, "You're being far too coarse."

"Am I?" Nadine took a step back. "Because that's what it boils down to. You've not had anyone, at least to the public eye, since you changed – even before then. And to your credit, I'm not counting DNAmy." That name drew a shudder from him. "Do you really think that…even if I felt the same way," which she refused to utter out loud, to confirm his thoughts, "that I would want to stay here? You want to go…monkey master of the world and I, I want to become something more. I want to earn a Masters in Psychology and go forth to analyze others. I want to make a difference, I want to study criminals and stop future…" she stopped her rambling. Her voice had started to tremble. "Monkey Fist, you and I, our wants will lead to be on very different sides of the bars."

That was why she had never thought much of her feelings towards the man. She knew in some area of her mind that she and him had very different futures. Their personalities…she knew that they meshed well together, at least until he went off into the monkey master mode. It wasn't impossible to be together, to simply exist together…but…the future. No. _That_ was impossible.

And that future, that very different future between them, started with her leaving.

Monkey Fist seemed to disagree. Or more likely his pride was injured. His jaw tensed. "You are wrong, Miss Burnier. There will be no bars to separate us, but rather a door. That is, the one that I can exit through and you cannot." He seemed slightly thrown, she noticed, at her rejection. "Get comfortable here, Miss Burnier, for you will leave only when I have what I want."

Then he stormed off, leaving Nadine confused and a bit alarmed. What he wanted…she swallowed thickly. Hopefully that meant this magic power bullshit…and not…

* * *

The next week was ridiculously awkward. Nadine kept away from Monkey Fist as much as she could, opting instead for solitude. If she had to be social, she opted for Shego over the two men. The woman caught on quick but, thankfully, did not ask too many questions. If anything, it just pushed them further into discussing beauty regiments and fashion. Mindless stuff but it filled the silence when the silence became too much to take.

Nadine had stopped trying to find some miracle text or, more appropriately, cure for this problem…this magic. In fact, almost in protest, she stopped going to the library. Not only was Monkey Fist there frequently, but…well, what was the point? Only memories of what had happened and would not happen filled that room.

Once or twice, she thought about her feelings towards him and his towards her. As soon as she did, however, she brushed it off. The last thing she needed was to go down the 'what if' path and make herself more miserable…or make a mistake.

Most of the time, however, she tried to figure out how she might escape. Each plan had a lack of Shego and Monkey Fist. Drakken wasn't much of a threat, so long as he kept his mouth shut. If Monkey Fist was in the library and Shego was on an errand…all she had to do was get past the ninjas and exit the front door. Simple as that. So far as she could tell, there was no lock, not on her side at least.

A week after the incident, Shego had gone off to collect something for Drakken's latest plan. Monkey Fist was in the library – as normal – and, surprisingly, he had brought his ninjas with him. Nadine slipped her things into a pillow case – her recorder and notes – and slipped out of the room.

Why hadn't she thought of this before?

"Miss Burnier." Monkey Fist's voice made her jump. "I was just about to ask if…" he paused, clearly spotting the pillow case in her hand. "What is that?" Whatever awkward ease he had before disappeared into suspicion.

Nadine turned and stared at the man for a moment. Her heart did a leap – was that from fear or excitement? To be able to stay with him…she closed her eyes for a moment, banishing the thought. No. "Dirty clothes. To wash." She said softly. The pillow case wasn't as full as it should be with dirty clothes. "Panties." She lied, feeling her face flame at the mention.

Ever the Englishman, Monkey Fist blushed as well. He shifted, uncomfortable. "Oh well…alright. When you're done with that, I wish to talk to you." He paused. Nadine didn't dare breathe. "The laundry room is in the very opposite direction." Again, his suspicion came back. "Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Fuck, she thought, so close. If he found out, if he even thought about what she was really doing…he'd have her watched somehow. Her limited freedom would be gone. This was her only chance.

So Nadine swallowed and thought the worse, forcing her emotions. The sharp spike of panic pierced her. The lights went out.

Nadine wasted no time. Monkey Fist would realize her plan soon enough. She spun and started down the hallway, praying that she had a good mental map of the building by now. It took only a moment for her to hear the familiar footsteps of the villain behind her. Surprised, no doubt, and lagging a yard at least.

Her hand reached out and grabbed at the corner of the wall, her nails dragging into it as she used it as leverage to turn down the hallway. Monkey Fist copied her, no doubt the noise having given her away. She cursed the fact that there was no decorations in the hallway, no vases or frames to throw at him. That was a difference between Drakken and Monkey Fist.

So when Nadine turned the corner again, she didn't keep running. Instead she flung herself against the wall and within two seconds, Monkey Fist darted past her. Though her legs protested at the sudden stop and start, she ran the other direction. If she was right in her assumption, the exit would be another right, then a left.

She was so focused on the mental map that she failed to realize the silence behind her. No one was following her. When she did become aware of this, her heart skipped a beat. A split second later, she hit something hard – worse, something hit her.

A body slammed into hers, the pair rolling painfully across the floor. It knocked the breath out of her. When the buzzing in her ear stopped and her lungs could function once more, Nadine realized that Monkey Fist was thrown off by the planned collision as well. Taking advantage of it, she pulled a dirty trick: she brought her knee up to his groin.

The groan of agony that left Monkey Fist was horrific for more than one reason. Nadine shoved him off of her and started to run once more, knowing that if caught a second time that she would pay. She got to the end of the hallway – just one left before freedom! – when she heard footsteps.

When Nadine got to the end of the hallway, she slowed just for a second. Shit, she thought, do I go left or right?! The knock and roll had disoriented her, the panic of the consequences of her actions having distorted her mental map. Just as she made to take a right, to pick up speed once more, she heard something next to her.

Fuck.

A hand wrapped around her throat, turning her ever so slightly before the body slammed her against the wall. Her back protested, the air knocked out of her a second time. It took her a moment to comprehend what was going on again.

It was dark, she couldn't see – for a second, she thought she had gone by until she recalled why the lights were out. Then she became acutely aware of her inability to inhale deeply, to breathe more than a clipped gasp. A hand was around her neck, Monkey Fist's hand was around her neck! She reached up and sunk her nails into his forearm, her heart racing. His other hand was, well, surely he was still in agony from before.

Would she die?

The woman made to kick him again when he stepped forward, his legs pressed against hers. She could feel his harsh, angry breath against her cheek. "I should kill you this very moment." Her eyes stung with tears of panic and fear. "After everything," he hissed raggedly, "I've done for you…helped you…you try this?!" His grip around her neck tightened.

Suddenly the conversation Kim, Ron, and Nadine had in her car so many weeks ago came back to her. Monkey Fist was their most dangerous enemy. Obsessive, desire for power, cold, clever…and had killed with his bare hands before. Nadine closed her eyes, the tears silently coursing down her face as she struggle to inhale. Her grip on his arm twitched.

Monkey Fist's harsh breathing paused when her tears trailed over his hand. His grip slackened just enough to let her inhale deeply – a half-sob was heard instead before she stopped it, having not expected his mercy.

The lights came back on.

Nadine flinched and opened her eyes with a grimace, seeing an angry but restrained Monkey Fist before her. He looked at her and sneered. Before either could speak or move, a familiar voice rang out. "Ah, so it wasn't the storm that knocked out the power. Hm, been a while." Shego.

Monkey Fist seemed to stand taller at her voice. His lips thinned before he pulled Nadine from the wall, throwing her to the floor with an air of indifference. "Take her back to her room and lock her in." He ordered.

Nadine flinched when she hit the floor, but didn't try to stand. Not yet, not now. Whatever was holding Monkey Fist back was the reason why she was alive. She didn't want to test that.

"Uh, okay so shall I bill you for my services?" Shego asked as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes flickering to the girl before they went back to the monkey master.

The man turned away and started to walk down the hall he had just run down. "Do as you will."

"What, did her attempted escape wear you out that much, Monkey Fist?" Shego provoked as he walked away.

The man paused just for a second before he continued walking. His voice was cold enough to send a chill down Nadine's spine. "If I'm to return the 'prisoner' to her room, she may not live to see the door shut."

Neither female spoke until he disappeared down another hall. When he was gone and out of hearing distance, Shego sighed. "You can't do anything right, can you writer?" She didn't offer a hand – not that Nadine thought she would. Still, it was a kick when she was down.

The student stood slowly, rubbing her neck lightly. She glanced where Shego had nodded to and felt her heart crumble. The exit was right there just three or so yards away. She had been so close…so fucking close! Her throat closed as she tried to keep the tears away. There was no way she could try to run now, not when Shego was there. Though her neck would be bruised and her throat sore, at least she didn't have to deal with any open wounds.

Deciding to keep her injuries minimum, Nadine turned and walked with Shego in silence. She blinked away the tears for now, her heart pounding still though it calmed with each step. Still, she had to speak. She just had to say it out loud, to talk to someone, anyone…even if it was a villain like Shego. "I want to go home. I'm tired of being here. I have a life to get back to. I have a fucking life to attend." Her throat felt like sandpaper was scraping against her with each word, but it felt good to finally speak it.

"You could if you found a way to transfer this power stuff." Shego pointed out.

Nadine glared. "It isn't possible. If there was a way, we would have found it."

"Then…maybe he likes you." Shego pointed out.

She stared for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Oh my god, he does?!" Shego laughed from the surprise. "I thought I was right – Drakken owes me money now!"

Ignoring the fact that this was evidently a bet, Nadine stated, "It doesn't matter if he likes me or not, I still have a life."

Once the green woman had calmed a bit, she smirked. "Actually I think it matters a lot if he likes you or not."

"Evidently not much since he nearly killed me." Nadine gestured to her throat.

The green woman shrugged. "Keyword is 'nearly'. You're still alive aren't you? And only because you ran." Well, actually because she kicked him in the groin, but she didn't need to know that. "He took that as rejection and – hey, aren't you the one who psychoanalyzes people? You should be able to read the situation. Or maybe you can't," her lips turned into a smirk, "because you like him too."

Nadine blinked, lips parted. Finally she decided on the intelligent comment of, "You're fucking insane." She kept walking, refusing to acknowledge her otherwise. She had yet to say it out loud…she barely wanted to admit it to herself. If anything, especially now after all of that, it would be more painful to admit it.

When she got to her room, she entered quickly and flinched when Shego locked the door. Now officially a prisoner, she thought bitterly as she went to lay on her bed. A golden cage with a nice bed, but a cage nonetheless. Nadine curled up on top of the covers and cried quietly.

She had been so close to the exit. If only Monkey Fist hadn't…if only Shego…damn it all. What would change now beyond locked doors? Nadine hiccupped. The very idea of her and this man becoming a pair was laughable. He was a murderous, power-obsessive, and slightly unstable man. She was…a boring student. Yet there they were…oh, there had to be a way to end this nightmare.

Transfer the power…emotions…the sorcerer's threatened life…his friend. What the hell was the answer?

Nadine's tears had worn her out, on top of the run and near-death experience. She drifted off to what would be a deep sleep. As she did, her thoughts blended all together and would only be dissected, oddly and painfully at that, in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Truly it had been a deep sleep, for if Nadine had been even the slightest bit conscious, she would have awoken to the abnormal sound: the door unlocking. As frightening as the near-death experience had been last night, the emotional outlet had also worn her out past the point of realizing someone was in her room. Instead she slumbered on top of the comforter, her legs covered, and her left hand hanging off the bed.

By the time that awareness had started to edge her consciousness, whispering that she wasn't alone, a few minutes had passed. Just as her eyes started to open, the person moved. Her hand, the one that held a scar and the magic that began all of this, raised when the person took her wrist. The touch startled her awake completely, though her ability to think was far more sluggish to awaken.

She made to punch whoever was before her, whoever held her, when that hand became immobile as well. Warmth and a bit of fur brushed over her hand, her wrist, and her fingertips. "Monkey Fist." She spoke as she became fully aware of the situation. Or, rather, she tried to speak. What came out was a croak of a frog.

Nevertheless it did not alter the person before her. It was indeed Monkey Fist and he wore a taunting grin. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue, Miss Burnier?" There was a new scent, something on his breath. What was it, so familiar but so different? It wasn't necessarily bad, but it certainly wasn't…hm. Then she realized what it was. Bourbon. Hard to believe since it was early in the morning, but she was certain of the smell. How much had he had to drink and how much of his behavior was influenced from it?

Nadine scowled and tried to speak again. When it became obvious that she couldn't, be it from a parched throat or bruised tissue, or both, she responded maturely with a middle finger. At his chuckle, she wondered why he was still holding her wrists. She took in the scene quickly. He stood against the bed, his thighs meeting the mattress, while he held her up, leaving her in kneeling position.

"Ever the charmer." He mused dryly. "Enough of that, good morning to you as well. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

It dawned on her suddenly that this was the first time he had been in her room. Well, 'her' room. Her cell. Aside from the plethora of ways she could manipulate the two words, it didn't change the fact that Monkey Fist had never been in this room that she slept in, especially when she had been sleeping. Not to her knowledge at least.

Nadine tried to pull away but found the monkey master's grip like concrete. "I spent half the night considering what to do. That is, to gain what is rightfully mine that is. I thought to myself," his voice became airy, "if there are no answers of intellect in the many books or lore, even in its original found location…then what could be done?" She tried once more in vain to be free, but he didn't even acknowledge it. "Then I thought, why, this is of fairly old magic…surely it would require an…old fashion way of regaining it."

This caught Nadine's attention. Her skin prickled with needles of weariness, of fear. What was he implying exactly? Whatever it was coupled with the bloodshot look in his eyes, she didn't like it. He wasn't quite the raving lunatic, not yet, but she was certain he wasn't sober. Same difference, in a sense.

"You see, in the olden days, far, far ago…they thought that magic was in the blood, just as illness was. Evil spirits, combined, tsk. Fools." He shook his head slightly before releasing her right hand, slipping his own into his pocket. "The way to get rid of anything unpleasant in the body – or desired – was to…bleed them." Nadine felt queasy at the thought. "And seeing as how you gained the power by a nick from Zarzarak's hand…"

A gleam of a knife caught from the corner of her eye. Her stomach dropped and she felt the blood leave her face. With a choked shout, she shut her eyes and her fist. The air seemed to change in a flash as well – literally. Something bright flashed, darted across the room until it connected with the blade. Whatever it was traveled down the blade, through the handle, and…

"Ouch!" Monkey Fist cried out, dropping the knife and her arm. When his gaze moved from the fallen weapon, to his throbbing red hand, it settled finally on Nadine. She looked up at him cautiously watching how his expression went from pain to annoyance to awe to fury. He growled, closing his right hand to hide the injury – a burn of sorts. Perhaps if he had been a bit more intoxicated or simply childish, he would have stomped his feet and shouted a temper tantrum. Luckily he did neither.

Nadine pushed away from him, only stopping when she stood on the other side of the bed on wobbly legs. She glanced at his right hand, then at her left. Now they were even in marks. Even if she could have spoken the words, she wouldn't have.

"You little…" Monkey Fist's half-utter growl brought her back to the moment. "You are trying my patience, girl."

What could she say? No, literally, what could she say? Her throat protested, was on fire actually from the scream she had forced out, and even then she had no idea how to react. All she knew was that the knife was still on the ground. He could pick it up with his foot – his monkey hand or whatever – and try again.

Perhaps it was the look of terror on her face, as it had been the night before, or maybe Monkey Fist just felt like he needed ice on his injury. Whatever it was, he sighed sharply and started to leave. Nadine didn't dare move. At the doorway, he paused to look at her. Their gazes met, lingered, before he broke away first. With a scowl, he shut the door.

What a hell of a wakeup call.

* * *

Three days passed. Monkey Fist hadn't visited since. Shego had begrudgingly taken her meals to her room. That was it. It was actually rather unnerving after the first day of relief. What was Monkey Fist planning? Was he at all, assuming he was sober? By dinner on the third day, Shego had slipped her a magazine.

The sun started to sink. Her empty plates rest on the tray near the door. Nadine sat on the window's ledge, the window open just enough to let some fresh air in. Her eyes skimmed the articles. It was calm, her mind that was. For a moment, she felt as though she could forget where she was, what was going on…

Click.

The door unlocked. Nadine, thinking it was Shego to pick up her tray – seriously, how much was the green woman getting paid for that? – spoke without glancing up, "Thanks again for the magazine, Shego, I…"

There wasn't the familiar green in the corner of her eye. No, it wasn't even blue. It was black. She looked up and flinched, standing quickly. Had she not been holding the magazine, she would have reached up to brush her fingertips over her neck. The bruise remained, a pale blue rather than the vivid dark from the morning after, but didn't bother her as much now when she spoke.

"Monkey Fist." Nevertheless, the name left her in a hushed tone.

The man remained where he was near the open door. At first Nadine thought it was his way of trying to make her feel comfortable, whatever that word meant anymore. What she thought secondly, however, was that he looked rather…sheepish.

"Miss Burnier." He greeted in a cool tone. "A magazine, you say? I thought you might be tired of reading." It sounded almost awkward.

"It's about the latest fashion which, incidentally, has nothing to do with monkeys." Her tone was a bit clipped.

Monkey Fist either didn't notice or didn't care. He shifted slightly on his feet. It was then that Nadine realized he had his hands behind his back. They stared at each other for another long moment, taking one another in.

What had he been doing the past three days? According to an offhand comment from Shego, he had indeed had a tantrum. Nadine was sure that his study or his room was probably trashed still. What did he want now? Her blood? She almost laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping you…"

They spoke at the same time. They went quiet at the same time. When Nadine shifted, crossing her arms over her body, she noted that he hadn't moved. Finally he sighed. "Miss Burnier, I wish to apologize." This was unexpected! It must have shown in both her silence and her face, for he looked away. "I have behaved absolutely ghastly to you, in ways that are unforgivable."

Nadine's eyes widened. When she took in the man's words, she questioned honestly, "Do you mean, the kidnapping or…the…?"

His jaw tensed, she could see it from across the room. There was a sort of fury in his gaze that had nothing to do with her. "It was a lowly thing to do, no better than scum, to mark your flesh in such a way." He paused. "And…the knife…I should have presented the idea…better."

Presented the idea better? Presented the idea that he wanted to cut her hand once more…in a more suitable way? The absurdity of the statement coupled with the boredom of being locked up for three days made her break a bit. Nadine snorted. The snort turned into a chuckle, then a full out laugh. It was only when she was holding her side cracking up did she realize how…light, how lovely she felt then.

When she finally calmed to a weak giggle, wiping away the tears from her eyes, she jumped to see Monkey Fist had moved. He stood just half a foot away, concerned and his hand half-raised. Nadine swallowed and stood tall once more, unsure of how to react.

Catching her slight jolt, he explained quick, "I thought your fit of laughing would cause you to fall out of the window." Her bright, nervous eyes dimmed a bit in understanding. Pushing his luck a bit, he leaned forward to grasp the window, closing it with a click, a lock least someone were to fly out or fall.

Nadine shivered. She could catch the scent of old books, musk, and his own scent. She wasn't sure what to say, couldn't even trust her own voice if she did. Instead she nodded. Her gaze flickered to his chest. Her breathing matched his after a moment.

"Can I see Zarzarak's hand?" The words tumbled from her mouth without restraint. It was so sudden and strong that it startled even Nadine. It ruined whatever sort of peace had taken over them. Whatever comfortable moment they shared was gone, thankfully to Nadine. She didn't need her mind to wonder…

"Why?" Monkey Fist raised a brow, suspicious.

The spell from before was definitely broken. Nadine responded coolly, "Having been trapped in here for three days, I've had plenty of time to think. And," she swallowed before looking away from his gaze. There was only a moment's hesitation before she slowly reached out for his left arm. Her fingertips brushed against his arm, traveling down.

The unexpected touch drew a sharp exhale from Monkey Fist. He let his arm move from behind his back, guided by the feather-like touch of Nadine as she moved down his arm to his wrist. It also enticed something of a chill to travel through his limbs. His lips remained parted as her fingers finally wrapped around his wrist and raised his hand up.

Then she paused. Their palms were so close to being pressed together, his right hand and her left hand, to lace their fingers together. Nadine switched her movement then, turning his hand so that his injured, though healing, palm faced up, resting on top of her scarred one.

Their eyes lowered. The mark on his palm was long and straight, the knife handle. It was still red and slightly raised, a blister from heat. Curious.

"I may have a theory of how to transfer the power." Nadine didn't dare speak above a whisper. This, this moment right now…this was one spell she didn't want to break. She was in control of it, at least of herself.

It took several heartbeats before Monkey Fist became animated once more, Nadine's words sinking in. When it did, his eyes widened and raised to meet hers. For the first time in weeks, his smile was one of true excitement like that of a child at Christmas. "Truly?!" He did not detect any malice in her expression. "Of course, so long as it doesn't involve harming or running it?"

Nadine gave a soft scoff, unaware of how she nearly mirrored his smile. "I would never harm or destroy a piece of history."

He nodded, obviously all too eager to let her test out her theory. It was only when he pulled away did she realize that his hand had remained in hers for so long. "Come along then, Miss Burnier." It went without saying that she wouldn't try to escape.

Monkey Fist's excitement was contagious. Nadine couldn't help but grin and feely giddy. Their walk through the halls felt longer than what it was. When they paused at a door, Monkey Fist opened it to reveal…a bed. Nadine blinked, stopping at the doorway as he went into what was probably a closet. It occurred to her then that this was his room.

Nadine's face turned a soft pink.

When he returned, he held a familiar sight. It was indeed Zarzarak's hand curled in a fist and slightly, ah, less mummified than before. Nadine blinked and looked at it closely as he held it. It was clear by his wide grin that he wanted to know what her theory was, but seemed polite enough to let her alone.

Nadine bit her lower lip as she looked it over. Her heart was pounding as time passed. She was so close, so very close to leaving if this was right. All she needed to do was…

Swallowing thickly, Nadine carefully reached out. She took the hand in her right hand. It was a fist, something she had been hoping against. Perhaps if she could open it somehow…she frowned. She wrapped her left hand around it, willing it, encouraging it with quiet pleas to open.

Time passed. Monkey Fist's smile slowly fell as Nadine's hope turned to despair. The hand refused to obey. After she tried to pry it open with sheer force, and failed miserably, she scowled. The mummified hand may have been thrown in frustration had Monkey Fist not taken it gently from her, placing it on a nearby table.

"God damn it!" Nadine almost shouted, startled when her own voice sounded choked up. It wasn't from the bruise of his previous anger, but the tears that had been forming every time she failed. "I thought…I thought," Nadine struggled with the words, but Monkey Fist didn't interrupt. "I thought I had it! The fucking sorcerer, he was friends with the monkey and…I thought maybe they had…a sign of friendship is, is handshake or something like that! I thought since the power had been transferred all in his hand that, that he would…that it took…it isn't fair!" She shouted as she covered her face. "I was so close to going home, I thought if I could just…fucking hell." She gave into the tears of disappointment at last.

Monkey Fist had to admit quietly that there was some level of brilliance in that. If the sorcerer had given away his power to his friend, it made sense that it would be in either a spell or some friendly manner. What use would it be, especially when it was to be secret from the villagers, to draw blood from his friend?

Against his better judgement, Monkey Fist raised his arms, offering. Nadine understood in her mess of emotions what he was offering. She stepped forward and buried her face into his chest as she cried, her arms wrapped around him. Her heart jumped when his arms were gingerly placed around her. In the midst of her tears, she couldn't help but feel a flicker of something towards him.

Nadine wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. She didn't even care how wrong this was, to draw comfort from the touch from her kidnapper, from the man who had hurt her. Even if he apologized for it, she shouldn't have felt herself become calm in his arms.

And yet here she was doing exactly that.

She shouldn't be letting her mind wander, focusing on his scent, his warmth, his heartbeat. She shouldn't be thinking about how she didn't want to pull away, how sad it was that they could never be. She shouldn't be thinking about what he might taste like, feel like deep inside her, sound like when they both reached competition.

And yet here she was doing exactly that.

Her cries had subsided. Now they were just holding each other in silence. His heartbeat, her breathing.

Nadine slowly raised her head to look at him, pulling away just enough to do so. He looked at her with clear eyes. His attention had not been on the hand the entire time, but on her, on…them. For another moment, they simply stared at each other.

What was there to say? That was a brilliant idea, but it didn't pan out, too bad? Looks like you're stuck here? Can I go home? Give up already? Should we try the virgin sacrifice again?

A small voice whispered in the back of her mind to just give in, to say fuck it, to do as she pleased. If she was going to be stuck here anyway, what was the point in protesting anymore? Or, at least, for now? Her gaze shifted from his to his lips.

Fuck it.

Nadine leaned forward and raised herself on her toes. Monkey Fist caught what she was doing, evident by the tightening grip around her waist. Their eyelids lowered in unison. Their lips pressed together. The kiss lingered, still for a moment, before they closed the space between them. It changed to a passionate kiss within moments.

And just like that, quick as it happened, they pulled apart. Nadine raised her hand to her lips, touching the grin she wore. Then her heart sunk a bit. Monkey Fist seemed to be on similar thought process. Nadine stepped away out of his grasp and out of his room.

"Good night…Monkey Fist." Nadine had to force the words from her throat though they burned. His name, his title. A space between them. Nothing could happen between them no matter how much she or he wanted.

And he knew that. "Good night…Miss Burnier." If he had spoken her first name, she may have gone weak and caved in. Luckily he did not, thankfully he did not. He knew what might happen if he did.

Then with some strange, though not awkward, level of trust, he shut his bedroom door. Nadine, with an odd sense of confusion and resignation, walked back to her room. When she shut the door, she threw herself onto the bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, there was no click of the lock this time.


	7. Chapter 7

One thing was certain in her month plus of captivity. She had gained a few pounds due to the frequent meals – more often and more nutritious than what she had at college – and from just sitting around. It was like a vacation, a forced one at that but a vacation nonetheless.

When Nadine had woken the following day, she heard silence. No, that was a lie. There was wind, yes, but it wasn't angry howling. It was simple winter wind. When she had showered and dressed once more in new clothes, she stared at the door.

Dare she try to open it? What if it was locked? What would that mean? There was no tray but that meant nothing. It was only eight in the morning.

Giving into curiosity, she walked over and tried to twist the door knob. It twisted! She opened the door and smiled slightly. That was a good sign, her limited freedom restored. But at what cost? Her face flared warm at the memory of their kiss last night, her left hand brushing against her lips. He hadn't pushed for more, he hadn't…done much except react, actually. In fact, she realized with a flutter, he had let her control it all.

It was a relief. It was also unnerving since he knew without a doubt that she did like him as he liked her. The next question was, what would happen now? Glancing at her bed, where the digital recorder and notes were hidden in between the mattress and box, she decided to get food first. Her stomach demanded it with a ferocious growl.

Her travel from her room to the kitchen was lonely. Where were Shego and Drakken? Or even the monkey ninjas? If one wasn't in the kitchen, the other was. Curious. She made some tea and toast, adding peanut butter and cut up a banana on top. With her breakfast, she sipped the tea as she looked around. No sign of anyone having even been here this morning.

Nibbling on the toast, she started to roam the halls. Still, it was silent. By the time she had finished her breakfast, she had checked the common area, the 'plotting' area, Drakken's room, Shego's room, and the training room. All were empty and still.

She didn't dare visit Monkey Fist's room. It didn't matter since he should have been in the library at this time anyhow. Drinking more of her tea, she forced herself to head to that room. Despite her status as a prisoner here – a "guest" – she found that she didn't like the silence and certainly didn't like being alone. Call it being sick of solitude for the past three days or, more likely, Stockholm syndrome, but she wanted noise.

Nadine walked into the library without much pause, honestly having expected it to be like every other room thus far: empty. She jumped, however, when she saw a pacing Monkey Fist. Clearing her throat, she spoke hesitantly. "Good morning." She placed both hands on her cup of tea to warm her hands.

The man stopped abruptly. That was new, she had caught him off guard. "Miss Burnier." He greeted with a neutral tone. His eyes were bright and gave away something more. "Good morning."

She bit her bottom lip for a moment, feeling the air tense. "Where are Shego and Drakken?" She made a sort of half gesture towards the door, as if to tell that she had just looked for them.

The monkey master huffed sharply. The stereotypical English arrogance came into play as he crossed his arms and raised his chin. "They were both caught by a certain annoying cheerleader last night. They're in jail, currently."

Nadine nearly dropped the half empty mug. "Jail?! But…oh, wow. Are they…going to escape? Or…uh." She wasn't sure what was proper to say. More so, what did that mean for her? "Are you going to rescue them?"

Monkey Fist gave a loud scoff. "Me?! Waste my time with them?! No, they will learn from their mistake. In the meanwhile, this gives me some peace and quiet for the first time in weeks."

Despite the earlier thought of Stockholm syndrome, Nadine couldn't help but grin slightly. "Sure about that? You still have me." Then she blushed at her flirting.

His gaze and jaw softened. He had the shadow of a grin as well. Then it flickered back to the set, tense state as before. "Actually that's what I was deliberating about just now."

"Pardon?" Nadine's brows furrowed. She could no longer feel her toes or her fingers. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

There was no fear in him killing her. After his apology, after last night, she was certain. Yet dare she hope that he might mean her freedom? No, she'd rather focus on the possibility of death than to have her hopes raised and dashed again so soon.

"You heard me, Miss Burnier." He offered a smirk that didn't seem quite authentic. "It looks like you'll be performing a few all-nighters to meet your Masters deadlines."

Nadine exhaled sharply, her smile trembling as her eyes began to sting with joyous tears. The mug she held fell from her hands. Before it could smash, however, a furry foot shot out to grab it at the last second. "Y-you're serious?! You're going to let me go back?! Really?!" Seeing as how Monkey Fist was so close to her after the mug-save, she threw herself forward. Hugging him, she gave a laugh of relief.

Monkey Fist had barely managed to set the mug on the table when she all but tackled him. His arms went around her on impulse, a deep chuckle leaving his chest. "Yes, truly. You'll be returning today…perfect timing as that rare book you checked out is due at midnight." There was a certain regret in his tone, a bit of bite.

It was enough to slash Nadine's excitement. She pulled away, realized what she had done, and stepped back with a blush. "Thank you, Monkey Fist."

He crossed his arms over his chest once more. "Hm, don't thank me yet. Seeing as how my hosts have become confined for the foreseeable future, and my ninjas are restless, I see it as irresponsible to leave you here alone while I go forth to the next 'adventure'. Who knows, you might do something foolish like lean out of an open window with your eyes shut once more. Or burn the place down trying to cook."

Nadine's smile was soft and small. He would have had to leave her alone. She would take that reason at face-value. Well, after one more question. "But the power…aren't you…I mean, don't you…?"

"Want it? More than you know, girl. Actually in all truths, perhaps the same amount as you want to enter a Master's program. With far more profit, of course, since you'll be furthering your debt. Tsk, you Americans and your upside down systems." He shook his head. "No matter. I see no reason why our research to transfer it cannot continue separately." Pause. "As you pointed out before, there is nothing in these books here to help us. Maybe we'll have better luck in new environments."

Something about his sentence made her heart ache. She wasn't sure what or why – no, that was a lie. She knew why, she just didn't want to think about it. She swallowed thickly, willing it away. "That means you'll be visiting me then?" It startled her, him as well, at the hint of reluctance and near sadness in her happy tone.

He shifted on his feet, his hands through his sleeves. "If you intend to publish this ridiculous paper of yours, I'll have to proofread it. To ensure you haven't filled it with lies, as most are opt to do." He pointed out. "From there…well…we will see."

Logically she knew she should be happy, thrilled even, that he was letting her go. Even more so, she should be hoping for no visits from him in the future. Alas, emotions were not always logical. She had a mixture of excitement and sadness at the prospect of leaving. To leave this forced vacation and return to responsibilities, ah. And more so, she couldn't help but hope for fairly…frequent visits.

Yet she dare not utter any of it out loud.

"You're a smart man," she decided to answer as he had, "I bet you'll come up with several new theories to test out. I'll be sure to have the proper tea for when you visit. Leaves, never bags." A weak joke.

Neither moved. Nadine didn't go to pack. He didn't shoo her away. They just stared at each other, processing it all. This was really happening, for good and bad.

At long last, Nadine looked away. "I will, ah, collect my things."

"Yes," Monkey Fist looked away, "see that you do. We leave in ten minutes."

With a conflicting sense of hope and longing, Nadine slipped away.

* * *

Frustrating as it was, Nadine understood why it must be. Monkey Fist insisted that she be unconscious for the travel back. If Drakken's hideout were to be located through Nadine – small landmarks and even sounds could give him away – then Monkey Fist would owe him a debt. In a sense, however, she was grateful to find herself unconscious. It meant there would be no awkward small talk or, more to the point, the dreadfully confusing longing of Stockholm syndrome.

When her eyes opened once more, she was disoriented. Gone was the familiar red canopy and plush bed. In place was the tired ceiling and worn bed of…of her dorm. Nadine sat up sharply with a gasp, looking around. It, it was really here. She was really here. Here, her dorm, her campus…how the hell did he get her here?!

Nadine flung off the covers, ignoring the sharp pain of want in her heart, before running out the door. Her roommate's door was open but her roommate was not there. Glancing at the time, three in the afternoon, she knew she had to be in class.

Had anyone noticed her absence? Had Jacob? Her roommate? She ran to her tired, old laptop. Her email was flooded with junk, messages from online friends, and a library reminder about the rare book being due today. Nothing from Kim Possible, however. Had it been deleted or had she simply never sent anything? Perhaps she had thought Nadine gave up on the paper after the injury.

So it was as though…nothing had happened. No one had noticed her gone. It was like all of it had been a dream.

For reasons she refused to acknowledge, Nadine sat on her bed and cried for the final time of this venture.

* * *

Surreal.

That was the word.

That was how the next week felt to Nadine.

Sloppy, as well. It was quite chaotic to get back into the rhythm of University life. She practically lived at the library, the only solace she felt anymore. If there had been a borderline obsession with her paper before, that fascination bled over to finding out about this Zarzarak's hand nonsense. In this setting it was easy to scoff at 'magic' and 'power' once more, in a campus full of praise for science and only science. That was, until her temper or anxiety flared and the lights flickered.

This extra research, she told herself, had nothing to do with pleasing Monkey Fist. It wasn't for preparation for when he visited, to make him smile as she had the night she announced a theory. No, she lied further, it was only to get rid of him once and for all.

She did indeed pull a few all-nighters to complete her applications. By the fifteenth of December, all of her prospective schools had a status of "Application Received". Nothing to do on that end but wait. Well, and write her paper.

It was pure luck that Nadine's finals were few and far in between. While she wrote and researched, she also sent out internship and job applications for the winter break. She contacted counseling centers, prisons, the mental hospitals, and more. The irony did not escape her, that despite her hopeful positions at these places of counsel she had not gone to any for herself.

No, she decided to use her work as her brand of therapy.

It wasn't smart and it wasn't advised, given what she went through, but so be it.

There simply was no time to sit and talk.

Jacob and her roommate hadn't noticed she was gone. That was to say, they knew she was gone, but they thought she had went off for family reasons. Evidently the Villains were sharp in covering every angle. If she was lucky to have it her way, Nadine would find a job and not have to return to her family this holiday season. It was cruel, but it was right to spare them her madness.

One night just past one in the morning, Nadine took a stroll around campus. There was no need to fear a Villain popping up, not when a good amount was in prison and the other, well, they had no reason to taunt or harm her now. She didn't worry or care about anything past that, true, because she had already faced far worse than any common criminal could do.

Nadine sighed heavily when she returned to the library. Her items remained out in the open, no longer cloistered by a study room. The place was full of students studying for finals, true, but most had avoided the area she was in. Or perhaps she had avoided them. It was hard to tell.

When she sat down, Nadine felt the overwhelming urge to write. She thought of Monkey Fist and her fingers twitched. He was the Villain she had neglected to write about, refused to even outline despite her notes and experiences.

But now…? Now she felt the overwhelming urge to write. She had to discuss him, dissect him…for her own sanity.

So she wrote.

"There is one I have neglected to mention until now. I speak of the great, or rather, the late Lord Monty Fiske. To the public, he is known as Monkey Fist. If ever the perfect example of a fictional characters, he is it – I speak, naturally, of Jekyll and Hyde. None other has so elegantly shown the thin line between 'model citizen' and 'obsessive madman'. Thin, I argue, but very distinct when it is crossed.

This man is no ordinary criminal or man. He is dangerous because he is brilliant. He is a Villain because of what he desires: power. And truly, given his station, can one be surprised when he is so determined to get what he wants, no matter the cost or legality? He is a born Lord. What has ever been denied to him?

Perhaps it is because of denial that he longs for it more. The fruit from the forbidden tree, as it were. To be denied something, a form of power no matter the name, is to want it more. To Monkey Fist, whatever is held just out of reach is to be both wanted, reverend, adored, and loathed all at once.

The second big question on everyone's mind is whether or not such a Villain can be rehabilitated. I will answer that simply enough. One cannot cease that of their wants when their wants have always been received or taken."

He would never change, in other words. Nadine swallowed thickly at this. Even though she did indeed believe this, she also felt…bitter. She felt angry that he would never alter, that she would never change either. They would remain parallel but never to cross.

It had to be written though. She didn't want to say it quite yet, but writing it with her hand own and pen made it better. Nadine pushed the paper away. She would be the thing that was just out of his reach, the thing he adored, respected, resented, and loathed. This would be their game. And damn it, she didn't want it to end.

She made to stand when she had an afterthought. Picking up the pen once more, she scribbled hurriedly at the bottom, "As for my sources, I refer to my own captivity of nearly two months with these three Villains."

* * *

"Congratulations," the voice on the phone said, "you've got the internship at the Central Prison Systems."

Nadine couldn't help but let out a soft squeak of surprise. "Really?!" She laughed softly, her heart beating wildly. "That's amazing, thank you so much! When can I start?!"

The voice on the other end laughed at her enthusiasm. "Tomorrow, if you'd like. I know holidays are coming up and…"

"No, no, that's perfect. I just finished my last final today." Actually the school semester officially ended today. The Winter Break officially started as soon as the student turned in their last final. "I'd love to start right away." Her parents would understand that this was an opportunity that she couldn't risk to piss away.

"Great, great. Be here at nine in the morning."

Nadine ended the call and danced around her half-packed dorm room. When her roommate inquired what had gotten her so happy, she shrieked the news. The roommate knew by then to not comment anything negative. She knew Nadine was quite fascinated with these criminals, but outside of quiet reminders and prayers to stay safe, nothing was said otherwise.

This was particularly exciting for Nadine because of two folks specifically in the prison she was to visit. Shego and Drakken. Why was she so anxious to be near these Villains again? For her paper, for her sake of mind…for many reasons she refused to think past the first word.

Nevertheless, come tomorrow at nine in the morning, she would be one step closer…closer to…

Never finish the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost like a belated Christmas present, Nadine's supervisor offered her twenty minutes with Drakken and Shego. Well, ten minutes with each person individually. It was more than she could ask for, so she thanked him profusely.

During the interview, she had naturally mentioned her paper as to why she wanted to work there, as well as her long term goal. Since she had gotten the internship, she arrived promptly and stayed a bit later than she should have – the same amount of time she would have spent at the library, she reasoned. These two reasons had gotten her noticed as a result.

She picked Shego to talk to first.

As soon as she stepped in, she caught the shift in the visiting room. Even without looking, she knew Shego was smirking that trademark smirk. "Hello Shego." Nadine greeted lightly as she took a seat. The guards remained a few yards away. Close enough to jump over if chaos happened, but far enough away to give the illusion of privacy.

"If it isn't the writer." She said lightly. "How's the paper?"

Nadine had to grin. "Out of all the questions you have, that's the one you pick first?" She placed her digital recorder between them. The light was not on, it was not recording yet.

"I thought it would be the least suspicious." There was something in her eyes that remained dark. "Lawyers haven't come by to mention any new charges." She said nonchalantly.

Nadine studied her for a moment, trying to guess her thoughts, the implications in that. "Which would those be?" She played dumb.

"Kidnapping comes to mind." In other words, why hadn't Nadine told anyone? It would no doubt be something Drakken asked eventually as well. Though it didn't matter – the pair always broke out eventually – it did look strange.

Why hadn't she?

Well, the surface answer was that telling the truth would be far too messy. The trio had managed to present her disappearance as a convenient, neat little package of explanations to everyone in her life. It was ridiculously well done, Nadine had thought on more than one occasion. To reveal the truth right now would disturb the peace she was trying to use to heal, to adjust, to accept what happened…and the feelings that came with it.

It would be revealed when her paper was published, yes. Within the next six months, the world, her friends, her family would know that she had been captured. Her loved ones would be wrought with guilt that they hadn't noticed or suspected. They would protest her choice in career, claiming it as a danger. Many discussions and sappy moments would follow…by then, she would be able to handle them mentally.

Right now? She couldn't.

One day she would have to. It was a necessary evil. Of all the ironies, her capture would give her the credit that journal articles and interviews could never do. For now, however, she would keep quiet and work on her studies, as well as some degree of normalcy.

Nadine responded by clicking the red button. The recording started. "What was the first crime you committed? As far as childhood, if need be, like stealing a piece of candy from a store." Did Nadine expect many answers? No. She just wanted to see Shego's reactions.

The woman leaned back in her chair. "Is that projection, writer? Did _you_ steal a piece of candy from a store when you were a kid?"

Nadine smiled slightly. "Yes, actually. Six years old. Tried to pass it off as a gift from god and prayer when I got home."

Shego snorted. "Prayer? God? Nice."

"Quite. Did you get caught your first time?"

"I've never been caught."

"Really? Because here you are in jail wearing clothes that clash with your natural color." Nadine knew she had struck a nerve by the way Shego's eyebrows twitched.

To her credit, she did not snarl or react as violently as she no doubted itched to. Instead she leaned forward, speaking softly over the recorder. "How the tables have turned, _Nadine_." She was captive, Nadine was not.

"Some might say that is the typical result of the battle, that good always wins." Nadine said lightly. Or, rather, she tried to; a shiver went through her at Shego's use of her real name. It was the first time and, she hoped, the last.

Shego smirked, her forearms on the table now. The guards glanced over at the movement but made no reaction otherwise. "Good triumphs, huh? That hand of yours…is it...infused with good or bad 'power'?"

Nadine gritted her teeth. "Why do you stay with Drakken when you can do so much better alone?"

Now it was Shego's turn to tense. She sat up straight. "It's human nature to not want to be alone. Shouldn't you know that, writer?"

"Yes," Nadine answered without pause, "but why Drakken in particular? Why not another Villain? Why the blue man? Could it be that you…?"

Her eyes were darker now and, unless Nadine's gaze betrayed her, Shego's cheeks were ever so slightly pink. "How _does_ one recover from Stockholm syndrome, I've always wondered?" She wasn't referring to herself and Drakken, but Nadine and the monkey master. "Doesn't it always haunt your mind? Your dreams?" Smirk. "It must drive you…bananas."

Nadine understood her meaning. She made a fist to keep her cool. She decided to play along. "So, Drakken kidnapped you? Brainwashed?" She said it just loud enough for the guards to hear.

Shego didn't do humiliation well. She scowled deeper before it went away, replaced with a frighteningly calm smile. "What did Monkey Fist taste like?"

Blood flooded Nadine's face. She reached over and turned off the recorder, slipping it into her pocket. "That's enough for today." She said coldly, refusing to acknowledge how fast her heart was beating. She stood. "Guards." She nodded. The men started to walk over. "Wait," she dug into her bag before placing a magazine on the table, sliding it over. "It's been approved by security." She told the guards but looked at Shego. It was the magazine that she had let her read during her room-captivity.

* * *

Nadine went on a small lunch break before her meeting with Drakken. She had packed a sandwich and carrots, along with a roll of fruit leather. As she drank her tea, she wished it was laced with vodka or something similar. Perhaps, she thought, she would treat herself to a cider tonight after all of this.

She sat outside as she ate. It was quiet for the most part. High security prisons tended to be during lunch, with all their inmates in the cafeteria. Nadine looked up at the sky as she ate, resting against the wall. Monkey Fist…

Nadine banished the thought and finished her meal. Tossing away her trash, she walked back inside as she finished the last bit of fruit leather. She washed her hands before walking towards the male ward, nodding at the security guard that would escort her to the visiting room where Drakken awaited.

* * *

She held onto her journal of notes, recorder in other hand. When she arrived, she saw the blue man in an orange jumpsuit. It was even more ridiculous than Shego. Taking a seat across the table, she set the recorder down but, like before, did not start it right away. "Good afternoon, Dr. Drakken." She said softly. She waved away the guard, requesting privacy. Not only that but she was certain Drakken wouldn't harm her even if he wanted to.

"The student." Drakken acknowledged her with a slight huff. "I didn't know Monkey Fist let you go. Or did you escape?" He paused. "Then why isn't he here with us?"

Nadine had to keep from smiling. "He released me after you and Shego," he sat up a bit straighter, "were caught. He wanted to explore the world and thought I might burn the place down."

"Hm, probably for the best. I have many valuables hidden in there still." Drakken mused. He leaned back in the chair and looked at Nadine. "Why are you here then? Wait, is this one of those 'the victim tells the kidnapper how they feel' programs?" He looked suspicious suddenly.

Nadine couldn't help it. She let out a short laugh. It was not just his words, but how he said it that got her. She wished she had gotten that on tape. "No, not at all. I'm actually an intern here now." Pause. "I haven't told anyone. Yet." Before he could question her further, she turned on the recorder and cleared her throat. "What was your first crime?"

Ten minutes passed. Eight of those consisted of Drakken talking. Nadine didn't mind, in fact it allowed her mind to wonder for a moment or two. It wasn't as though she would miss much since it was all being recorded. He seemed so animated, so excited to talk to someone, especially about his crimes.

Like a child, the thought kept coming to mind. No, like someone who longed for approval perhaps. Nadine looked away at the thought. The guard behind her cleared his throat, hinting of their time. "Well, we're out of time for today." She picked up the recorder but didn't stop it yet. Not until she was out of the room would she.

Drakken's face fell. "What? Already?!" He quickly scoffed and tried to look indifferent. "Well, whatever."

Nadine had to keep from smiling. "Thank you for the talk, it was interesting." Pause. "I'll try to talk my supervisor into letting us meet again. Perhaps next week?"

Drakken's lips turned into a smile suddenly. It was there and gone after a slight struggle. She noticed it though and felt her heart jump. "Sure…next week." He sounded utterly and darkly gleeful.

"Yes…in here, this room." Nadine said lightly.

"We'll take care of the little details later." Drakken stated. Nadine nearly dropped her stuff. So he was meaning to escape!

Mouth dry, she stood. The guards walked over. "Shego as well?" She asked carefully.

"If she's feeling talkative." Drakken shrugged as the guards helped him from his chair.

With a nod and a shiver, Nadine turned to leave. Dare she tell her supervisor about this? If they escaped, she couldn't talk to them anymore. If they escaped, it could very well mean that Monkey Fist might have a change of heart, kidnap her again. Well, maybe. But more so, wasn't it simply the right – in terms of society approved terms – to alert the guards about it?

"Oh, and Miss Burnier." Drakken called out, making her stop at the doorway. What was it about these two using her name today? She shuddered at hearing it leave their lips. She must preferred 'writer' and 'student'. "We all have stories to tell…some more recent and…more new than others." She turned to nearly gape at him.

Well, this was new. Dr. Drakken was blackmailing her, rare indeed. If ever she wondered about his credibility of being called a Villain…this was it. "I see. Duly noted." A bit numb, Nadine turned away and walked out. The truth was a bitter pill to swallow.

* * *

Spring came.

Drakken and Shego were still on the loose. Monkey Fist, much to Nadine's mixed feelings, hadn't contacted her over Winter Break. She still interned at the prison.

It was the start of the new semester, her final semester as an undergrad. Her paper was nearly finished. Her hunt for answers to the hand near non-existent. Her own 'powers' were also near non-existent. For the most part, life had gone back to…boring.

She wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad, truth be told.

That quickly became irrelevant once she saw her homework for her classes. For the first month, everything revolved around school. Preparing for graduation, homework, tests, clubs, internship, and so forth. It was a blessed sort of haze to be in.

When February came around, however, Nadine received a note taped to her bedroom window. She opened the window to get said note before opening it. What it said sent a chill down her spine and forced her heart to speed up.

"Traveling half the world is a lot,

Frequently up well before noon,

Be sure to keep the tea hot,

I'll be visiting soon."

Nadine read it twice, unsure whether to be intimidated or amused. It was…so bad, but its very existence meant he or his ninjas were near. She opted for the later feeling, chuckling. So, Monkey Fist hadn't forgotten about her after all. That was bittersweet.

Placing the letter in the crevice of her mirror, she brushed her hair in an unhurried pace. Truth be told, she hadn't thought much about Zarzarak's hand lately. At the reminder, however, she was overcome with the desire to work out an answer, to think it through since nothing had been written down for them to find. It was a matter of intellectual pride at this point!

Setting her brush down, she picked up an expo marker and sat on her dresser. With the badly written poem egging her on, she wrote down all she knew in the mirror, her reflection staring back through the words.

An hour passed, her mirror was covered with scribbles and notes.

When she closed the cap, however, she blinked.

She had a new theory.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of days were grilling. Nadine tried to keep in mind that Monkey Fist was due soon – whatever 'soon' meant. It didn't help though that she found herself faced with three tests and, much to her excitement, submitting her first draft of the paper to her mentor. By the third day, all tests complete and her paper figuratively ripped to shreds by her editing mentor, she was beat.

Nadine entered her dorm without calling her roommate. It was only six in the evening but her bed was calling for her. Drained, she opened her door and let her bag drop to the floor. She threw herself onto her bed and groaned at the sheer comfort, smothering her face in the plush pillow as if it were her last sin committed.

"If this is your daily ritual," a voice came from her dresser, startling, "I feel as though I should let you aware of my presence. Can't have another, ah, massage incident." The light flickered as Nadine jumped up, sitting on her bed with sharp attention.

"Monkey Fist." She breathed, her heart skipping a beat. She tried to ignore the lingering sensation of fluttering in her stomach. "How did you…?"

"Your roommate is unharmed," the man assured, "though she really should learn to check that the door has shut completely." He sat on a small plush box that doubled as storage, his back to the mirror with writing all over it. "You've been busy, I see." He gestured to the writing. And, if Nadine wasn't mistaken, there was a flash of pleasure in his gaze from seeing his note.

Nadine blinked and felt herself smile, pleased at his words. What was this? She felt an overwhelming desire to be praised by the man. Or maybe it was just because the paper she had worked so hard on had been drenched with the editor's pen of blood.

"You have no idea." She deadpanned. Standing from her bed, wincing at how sore her body was from the brief glimpse of comfort to her tired body taken away, she studied him. "That can't possibly be comfortab- did you go through any of my stuff?! How long were you here?!" Last she recalled, her roommate left for her classes at three which gave Monkey Fist three hours of exploring.

Monkey Fist chuckled as he stood from the makeshift seat. "You are right, it wasn't that comfortable. Still, it beat the rocks I've been meditating on." He took on a devilish smirk at her rapid fire of questions. "How ungentlemanly that would be, to rummage through your private things!" When Nadine glared sharper, he sighed. "I didn't look at anything, if that suffices. In the past three hours, actually, I've been studying your notes." He turned to look at the mirror.

Their eyes met through the reflection. Nadine's heart jumped once more and she felt her face warm. Her gaze traveled down his body before she looked away, refusing to give into her thoughts. Her control was shot after today. Alcohol, rest, food, and a warm body sounded lovely…not in that order or together, but damn.

"Well, uh, how about that tea? I'll tell you my theory while we drink, unless you've figured it out from my writing?" Nadine gestured to the door.

Monkey Fist tore his eyes away to look at her face to face. "I would have if I could read your writing."

"That's supposed to be the mark of a genius, right?" She smirked before walking to the kitchen. He followed quietly. As she made the tea, wary least she mess up one step for the Englishman. There would be hell to pay then, she thought. "Are you going to tell me about your adventures since we last parted?" She asked while trying to reach the loose earl grey on the top shelf. It was the only place that her roommate wouldn't try to bother.

The kettle started to whistle but, damn it, she was so close to the box! "I thought it would be best not to distract you until we sat with the tea." Monkey Fist's voice was right behind her just as his hand took hold of the box she was trying to grab. Nadine jumped with a soft gasp, making to turn to see him. He was only an inch behind her though, her movement pressing her body against his.

Fighting, and failing, the urge to blush, Nadine nodded. "The luxuries of being tall." She mumbled, the leaves held to the side. Their gazes locked. Every breath they took, their chests brushed together given the distance. Her hand slowly raised with the intent to take the box from him, instead resting on his forearm. Her fingers inched up to his wrist. Monkey Fist, for some reason or another, didn't budge.

Her eyes landed on his lips. Gods, it had been months since they last…and she no longer had Jacob to have fun with. Surely just one kiss, maybe something more, could…

The kettle whistled louder, snapping her out of her trance. She took the box which Monkey Fist took as the sign to step aside. It was only when Nadine had take the kettle away from the hot plate and was in the middle of placing the leaves in the mesh of the pot did she realize what had just happened. Monkey Fist didn't budge despite the close proximity, the obvious desire that overtook her. He didn't do anything but help with the tea. He had let her make the decision.

Relieved, the young lady poured the hot water into the pot before closing it. When Nadine glanced up again, he had taken a seat in the living room. His eyes traveled over the color scheme. Setting two cups on a tray with the warm pot, Nadine picked a roll of Girl Scout cookies – thin mint – from the fridge.

Clearing her throat as she carried the tray, she said, "Pardon the cookie selection, but it's the only junk food allowed in this dorm." Just as she walked around the loveseat, her foot caught the rug. A sharp gasp left her as the tray flew, its contents soaring.

In a blink of the eye, Monkey Fist jumped up and caught Nadine around the waist, forearm pressed to her stomach, and her shoulder to his arm – safe from a face plant. With his other hand, he caught the roll of thin mints. With his foot, he grabbed the tray and managed to catch the pot of tea and two cups, all without breaking a sweat.

When nothing crashed loudly and Nadine remained off the ground, she gave a breath of relief. "Amazing reflexes."

He set the tray and the cookies on the table before turning to look at her. She was standing now but his arm hadn't moved from her waist. "It would look like to someone with clumsiness."

This, thankfully, brought the would-be trance before it could start. "Hilarious." She walked to the tray and poured them two cups, opening the roll of cookies to munch on one. The near fall had woken her completely from her weariness. "So, adventure tales. Go."

By the time their cups were empty and refilled, Monkey Fist had finished his update of the past few months. "And your theory?" He had been patient, after all. And she had no doubt that he didn't want to hear her few months back in academia – even she didn't want to.

She set aside her full cup, no longer thirsty. "Well, I was thinking about the sorcerer and his friend. Pet. Whatever. It stands to reason that DuPoi wouldn't have drawn blood from Zarzarak in order to transfer his power. If he had, the villagers would have noticed something was wrong. Not only that but…it's just cruel to cut a friend." Nadine tried not to look pointedly at Monkey Fist, recalling his drunken visit long ago. He had apologized for it though so she brushed it off. "It went to Zarzarak's hand…meaning either he concentrated his power to do so or…maybe it was the point of contact. Maybe he had…okay, backing up.

"When you were chasing me, the hand went from fist to open. I think it gradually worked alongside with the level of danger, but more on that in a second. So if the hand had opened finally…maybe it, the power, the sorcerer…maybe it transferred from palm-to-palm contact."

Monkey Fist opened his mouth to speak, but Nadine held her hand up, the scar prominent. "Hush." She sat on the edge of her seat. "The curse? I'm getting to it. When Zarzarak's hand was cut off, that had to be when DuPoi enacted the curse. Those who wanted to use it willingly would be damned. Those who used it unwillingly, without want – forced, as Zarzarak was to lose his hand – would find the power. The drawing of blood, perhaps, was the 'unwilling' part…it helped the one in danger. Does that make sense?"

Nadine had stood through her ramble. When the man opened his mouth again to answer, she carried on before he could speak. "So then it would stand to reason, well, forget the magic from the hand. That's a bit trickier to handle, ridiculously risky. So, forget the hand for now. Put it out of your mind." She had started to pace around the table, careful not to step on the man's feet. "But to transfer the power! To transfer! I think it would be something like the original pair. I think if we just…pressed our palms flat together, that would…"

The man stood in the middle of her latest ramble. At this point, as she turned the corner of the table, he was in front of her. Before she could crash into him, however, he took hold of her arms in a soft hold, one she could, if desired, break out of. Nadine fell silent and stared up at him, feeling her heart speed up for the umpteenth time. He looked down on her with dark, hungry eyes. To hear her theory…

The pair didn't move for a full moment, staring instead into each other's eyes. Then Nadine started to lean forward. Monkey Fist copied her action. At the same time, his hands started to trail down her arm to her wrist. Their heads tilted, their fingers laced together. Just as their lips met, rough and demanding from so many lonely months, their palms pressed together.

Warmth traveled through her left arm and his right arm, the hand she had injured in self-defense. Then she felt a sharp tingle run down her arm and through her hand, making her fingers twitch against his. Then it was gone. A second later, his fingers twitched – whatever that sensation, that 'power', had left her and found a new home with Monkey Fist.

Nadine thought he would pull away, laugh, thank her for the tea and power, and be gone for the rest of her life. It was a flash that crossed her mind, but it was long enough to make her heart ache at the thought. So when he groaned into the kiss and cradled the back of her head, deepening their kiss, she moaned.

She pressed her body against his, their marked hands still together. With the nudge, she got him to sit down while she straddled him. Just as she started to use her free hand to tangle through his locks, the front door clicked.

Nadine jumped and stood, miraculously not falling backwards into the table, as her roommate opened the door. "Nadine, why can't I ever seen to get laid?!"

Just as Nadine made to look at Monkey Fist – the irony of her roommate's complaint too rich – she saw her bedroom door close. He must have dove in there just in time to keep hidden. Sighing softly, she murmured, "Maybe it's your roommate's fault." Without letting her respond, Nadine walked around the couch and entered her room. The two cups on the table would be questioned, but perhaps Emily would assume it was Jacob or something.

Alas, when she entered her room she saw the window open and no monkey master. Her heart sunk. He just…left? When she went to wipe away the writings on her mirror, finding no purpose to it since she had given him what he wanted, she was surprised to see new writing, red to contrast.

'Next time, I'll make you a true cuppa'

Then as if an afterthought, he had written, 'Open your closet'.

Nadine blinked. Her closet? She looked at the door a bit wearily, but reasoned that there couldn't possibility be anything damaging in it. When curiosity won out, she walked and opened the door slowly.

On the floor sat a potted azalea with a note attached.

Crouching, she picked up the note and read it. 'It would be un-gentlemanly, after tasting your lips, to leave you empty-handed on Valentine's Day. –MF.'

Nadine's heart leapt and she laughed softly. Ah, that's right, it was Valentine's today! How did she forget? Re-reading the note with a grin, she picked up the potted flower and stood. Placing it on her window sill, she stuck his other note across from the window-note on her mirror. A quick search on the internet as to how to take care of azaleas turned up the meaning of them as well.

Take Care of Yourself for Me; Temperance; Fragile Passion.

She leaned over to stroke the soft petals, shaking her head. Them, her, in a nutshell…or, more appropriate, a flower. Perfect. Nadine shut the window but did not lock it. She went to change into her pajamas, brush her teeth, and wash her hair before returning. As she got into bed, catching the soft scent of the flower next to her, she grinned.

Her hand went to flick off the light. The last thing she saw was the mirror. Her musings in black, his in red, with two notes on either side of the frame, and her tired, but content reflection staring back.


	10. Chapter 10

Spring came.

Graduation flew by.

Between family visits, friends, and drinks, Nadine was a simple student, a graduate, for a week straight. No thoughts about her paper that was one draft away from being published, no worries about the Villains studying her, and no concerns about what schools would accept her. It felt wonderful.

Alas, when the week ended and the high of success wore off, she started to wonder who might accept her into their Master's program. The answer came quickly after she mused it. Three of her five schools accepted her.

Three!

Now she just had to pick one.

She had just shy of two months to do so. By that time, her paper would be published. With this thought, Nadine glanced over at her family and frowned. Once the paper was in print, the villains would see. They might…visit her again. Perhaps she should pick a school quickly and move there, to keep her family safe.

But first…Jacob had called. Party? Another one? Hm, sure. As Nadine hung up and went to head out, she glanced in her purse. Oh good, the condom from campus Health Services was still there. Perhaps she would use it tonight…

* * *

She did. Use the condom, that was. After a firm statement that they were still just friends, and his agreement, Jacob and her went back to his apartment to have fun. It wasn't the first time, but…perhaps it should be the last, she thought the next morning. He wasn't bad, not by any means. It's just…

More than once she caught herself wondering what Monkey Fist might feel like, taste like, sound like…to run her hands over his back, over his hairy flesh, to hear his groans when he let go of any control he had left. It wasn't fair or kind to Jacob to use him like that.

They went to IHOP for breakfast, both a bit hungover but no regrets. Smiles, instead, graced their faces. It felt almost…normal. As if everything was how it was before…well, last semester. She told him the news of her acceptance to three places while he was pouring his syrup, drowning the waffles he ordered.

He nearly dropped the syrup, congratulating her. Then, before she could stop him, he stood up and called out to the restaurant. "Excuse me, everyone? Hey, listen up! This magnificent, infuriating woman right here Yeah, she just got accepted to three graduate schools! Round of applause for her, come on!"

"Jacob!" Nadine hissed with her eyes wide. When she felt everyone's eyes on her, she turned a vivid red and tried to hide her face. It was only when everyone started to clap, some chuckling, a few making sarcastic remarks, and a handful congratulating her, she peeked up. She shook her head, thanking them quietly as she laughed herself.

When the diners had gone back to their meals and Jacob sat again, Nadine kicked his shin under the table. "You embarrassed me!"

"Ouch! Aye? Well, that's the point isn't it? Gods, just imagine what I'll do when you get into a PhD program." He licked some syrup off his finger. "Seriously, that's a big deal. Congrats." He paused as he reached over for his coffee. "Now you'll be able to serve me coffee with a Master's behind that Starbucks counter." He dodged another kick with a smirk.

"You are soooo funny." She rolled her eyes and started to eat. "I haven't picked which I'll go to."

"Where are they?" He said after swallowing some waffles.

"One is a few cities away, the second is a state away, and the third is across the nation." She kept her eyes on her plate, refusing to see his face. She could hear the pause of his fork though. If he was going to try and encourage her to pick the first, or even the second, she knew what she'd say. They, he, had broken up with her because he didn't want to play second to her studies. Well, he had no right to influence her choice.

He didn't say anything like it though. Instead, he shoved another piece of waffle in his mouth and made an agreeable noise. "Well, which is offering more financial assistance? Better professors? Weather won't matter since, as a graduate student, you'll never be outside for more than two minutes a day."

Nadine laughed hard at this. "Oh, god," she held her side, "it's so sad, but it's true! Forget walking outside, I'm sure I won't even see the outside. Their labs are probably in some windowless area…oh. I'll have to rely on you to send me pictures of the outside world."

"Hey, that's a good excuse to get the new iPhone, isn't it?" He winked.

The light mood remained, thankfully. As Nadine stabbed at her eggs, she answered, "All three are pretty good with the money side. All have professors I admire. Weather, irrelevant." She thought. "The one across the nation has a working relationship with the prison that holds Death Row."

"Well, it's extreme to jump into that, talking to those…people," Jacob said as he sipped his drink, "but it'll be enough to get into a PhD program, I bet."

"My line of thinking exactly." She agreed with a nod.

"You'll be safe there though, right?"

Nadine offered a grim smile. "I will be. Anyway, Death Row isn't like the normal systems. There's little to no chance of them getting out and stalking me."

Jacob's eyes darkened. He nodded. "Right." They fell into a brief lapse of silence. As they finished their meal, both placing ten dollars on the table, Jacob spoke as they walked outside. "I've got a job offer – an internship, really, but it'll turn full time after graduation – at an accounting firm."

Nadine turned and lightly punched his arm. "Jacob, that's fantastic! Damn, you waited until we were outside so I wouldn't embarrass you didn't you?"

He laughed. "It crossed my mind." His arm reached up to wrap around her, but he caught himself a moment after. Awkwardly, he pretended to stretch to cover it up. "I start this summer."

"Well, we'll have to get together before I leave and you start work, right?"

"Aye."

* * *

In the end, she did pick the school across the nation. Several factors came into it. If the Villains were upset about her words, they wouldn't be anywhere near her family in order to get her. And long-term speaking, the school had access to a death row prison. It worked out well.

Shortly after she moved in the middle of summer to her new apartment across the country, her paper was published. Almost overnight, her inbox was flooded with professors, professionals, fellow students, doctorates, and a few judges! She spent the next day tackling every one of them, but more just poured in. It was amazing, if not a bit scary.

There was one email that made her pause. It wasn't a Villain, but Kim Possible!

When she read it, she was surprised. The young lady wanted to meet up. When Nadine responded that she was out of the state, many states, Kim said that they could meet near her new place next week. No doubt, Nadine thought, she wanted to talk about Nadine's visit with the three Villains.

After all, that was what got her paper pushed through with so limited written sources. It was her own experience, a rarity. A few people had asked her to write a book, as the week went on, but she laughed. What would she have to say to fill a book? That her and Monkey Fist read all day long?

Monkey Fist…

She look over at her balcony. The azaleas he gifted her sat proudly on her makeshift garden. It had been several months since she heard from him, saw him. Only his two notes and the mirror scribbles remained. Yes, as pathetic as it was, she kept the mirror as it was. The absurdity was just too much to erase, the…feeling she got when she looked at it far too precious to erase.

She would be starting her classes soon, she had to focus. No more thinking about Monkey Fist, she ordered herself not for the first time. She had to excel at this program.

* * *

The day before her classes started, she met up with the redhead. There was a mall, small and dull as it was, that had a decent smoothie bar. With a Purple King in hand, she took a seat in the middle of the somewhat empty food court in order to be spotted. As she sipped the mixture of carrots, plum, spinach, almond milk, and some other stuff she barely noticed, Nadine's mind wondered.

It lasted just a minute because her daydream ended, replaced with alert caution. She gripped the cup tighter. Someone was watching her. When she looked around, she saw…no one. Strange, she thought. Maybe they were hiding behind a column. Or perhaps it was an employee or a passerby who disappeared into the back or a shop. Or…maybe it was…

A sharp pain shot through her head. Brainfreeze! Cursing repeatedly under her breath, she waited for it to go away and set her drink aside. When the pain had passed, a familiar blur of red plopped before her. "Hey Nadine."

"Kim, hey." She looked up. "There's a smoothie bar behind you if you wanted to get something."

"I have, they're making it now." Kim smiled softly. Well, friendly enough for now.

"Where's Ron?" Nadine looked around. And Rufus, she added mentally, having found that naked mole rat to be interesting.

Kim's name was called out from the smoothie bar. As she stood to get it, she answered, "Ah, there's no Bueno Nacho for miles…he thought it was best to stay home." Nadine chuckled. While Kim was gone, she mentally prepared herself for the questions.

And boy, when they came, they came like hail.

Why hadn't she told Kim? When did it happen, the kidnapping? When did she escape? How did she escape? Doesn't she realize that the paper she just published painted a large target on her back now?

Nadine finished the smoothie when Kim had finally fell silent. Placing it away from her, she rest her forearms on the table. "I saw no reason to tell you once I was safe…two of the three were already in jail for the rest of their lives, what was one more charge? About a week after the museum incident was when Monkey Fist took me. I didn't escape…he let me go. And yes, that is why I moved."

Kim gaped. "He let you go? How?! Why did he kidnap you to begin with, why did he keep you for so long?"

This was where it got…complicated. "He thought I had received something from that monkey hand from when it cut me, remember? When it became evident there was no…mystical monkey nonsense involved with me, he let me leave."

"But you kept up with school, you…"

"Part of that was that he allowed me to do homework as an outlet, so long as I didn't try to sneak a message. The other part, well, apparently the great trio took over my social life and made excuses." Nadine said coolly. "Why didn't I tell the police when I was free, you wonder? Well, I wouldn't have been able to publish my paper. My story would have been a journalist's dream, not mine."

Kim fell silent, finishing her smoothie. A few minutes passed. Just as Nadine was about to sigh and give up, to leave, she spoke. "When Ron and I stopped Drakken's latest plot last week, he said something."

Nadine sat up straighter. "Go on."

"He said that you…" Kim hesitated. "He said that Monkey Fist owes him for a new bed."

Nadine fell silent. A new…bed. Did he…was he implying that Monkey Fist and her had…?! Her face flushed bright pink. Nevermind how that even came up in conversation, that was humiliating! "Sorry you came out here for nothing more than a smoothie," Nadine said, standing. "I've got to go."

"Wait," Kim stood as well, "if Monkey Fist is, had…if he has some hold over you, I can help. You don't need to listen to him or become a…"

This made Nadine laugh. It echoed slightly in the food court. "You think I would start to travel the world with him? Give up all that I've worked so hard for just to become…a partner to that man? I can't tell which is funnier, that or the idea that he has some blackmail on me, that he attacked me." Well, he had, but not in that way, Nadine thought as her throat ached softly. "There is no tie. There is no possibility of either of us crossing to join one another on the other side of the bars." It was coldly spoken, it made her feel numb. More importantly, it was the truth. "Now I must go prepare for my classes tomorrow. Safe journey, Kim."

* * *

A whirlwind.

That was the closest thing she could think of that would adequately describe her first semester as a graduate student. How did people survive this? How did they function on five hours of sleep? How did their hearts not simply spaz out from all the coffee and shots of espresso? It was both exhilarating and terrifying, exhausting.

When December came around and finals were done, Nadine slept for nearly a day. When she woke, she took a long run throughout the nearby park – something she managed to do maybe a handful of times per month. The shower and bath combination she took afterwards was heaven. And then, much to the contrast of the past few months, she did nothing the rest of the day. Utterly nothing.

She lazed around. She listened to music. She watched movies. She read for pleasure.

It was amazing.

This lovely feeling, however, went away after the fifth day of nothing-ness. She grew bored. She would start her internship at the prison in January, but what to do for the rest of December? Her mind answered quickly with "Monkey Fist".

That evening she went out for sushi. When she returned, walking at a leisurely pace with her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, she looked around. It was chilly, ever so slightly windy, but it was definitely a mild winter. She inhaled deep, consuming the crisp winter air. Not a care in the world…

She entered her third story apartment after walking the staircase with care, mindful of any ice from the recent rain. Warmth from the room made her melt, aware of just how the cold had affected her from her walk to dinner and back. The sound of the ocean filled the room as well, noise from a sound machine she had bought to keep the silence at bay during her semester. Once she was inside, she locked the door and tossed her shoes and jacket off.

Tea. Tea sounded fantastic right now. She flicked the lights on and started towards the kitchen when she saw a black figure sitting on her couch. Nadine jumped and spun, ready to find a weapon when she realized it was…

"Monkey Fist!" She gasped with unrestrained awe. "What the fuck are you…how did…where…where have you been?!" Yes, that was the question that she settled on to shout.

The man smiled and stood from his cross-legged position. "Careful," he warned with cheek, "or you'll disrupt your neighbors."

Nadine walked the short distance between the front door and her couch in just a few strides. When she reached the proper distance, she slapped him across the face. "You, you asshole! I haven't seen you since February and you just let yourself in with – how did you get in!? The door was locked!"

Monkey Fist gingerly rubbed his cheek. "Your window, however, was not." He hadn't stopped her strike or even showed any threat of retaliation to it. It was his way, she realized faintly, of expressing remorse for his actions, or the lack thereof. "Is that the ocean I hear?"

So he had climbed up three stories and entered through the window. It made sense. She didn't bother to ask how he found her. She could feel herself shivering though she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the man's appearance. "It calmed me and kept me focused throughout the semester." She answered.

Before she could expand, he suggested, "You look chilled to the bone, perhaps some tea will warm you. Sit, I'll make it for you; I owe you a cuppa anyway."

Nadine sat down, still staring at him as he walked away towards the kitchen. "Yes," she found her voice again, "a cup that was promised back in February, nearly ten months ago!" There was no shame felt in the hurt that made her voice crack.

Monkey Fist paused his rummaging in the kitchen. "I apologize for that…originally I intended to surprise you when you moved down here. Indeed, I was just about to go up to you in the food court of that pitiful mall but then _she_ appeared." Kim! He meant Kim. So then that time so long ago when Nadine felt like she was being watched…she had been right!

"Why didn't you visit after that, why now? A bit late for a housewarming party given that I've lived here for a few months." Bitterness stained her tone. She could hear him pouring water and starting the stove, the real stove and not a hot plate from her dorm. She heard a few cabinets open and shut, his search for tea. He found it by the third try, the leaves. Then her refrigerator opened. He must have picked out the lemon, for their earl grey tea.

He raised his voice ever so slightly to be heard from the new distance. "I wanted to, several times. It would have interfered with your academics though. As we agreed over a year ago…education is key." When Nadine took it all in, he finished making their tea.

A cup of hot earl grey tea with a lemon edge on the edge was placed before her. She took the warm cup and stared at him. She didn't want to blink just in case he would disappear. His eyes were locked on hers as well while he sipped. She mirrored his actions.

After half their cups were emptied, she decided to voice her thoughts. "It isn't fair that you can keep tabs on me and I can't even know where you are." She blushed immediately after. "I know, I'm sure you move around or at least live at places where mail doesn't reach you. And I'm sure your internet connection is limited – I can't picture you having a phone or even texting." She shifted in her seat. "But I want…I don't think it's fair to not have a way to contact you. So you just visit when it's convenient? What if I needed…?"

Nadine looked away in silence. Needed…what? Him? That was laughable. The way she was carrying on, it was as though they were in a relationship. She scoffed but found her throat dry, closed. Her eyes stung, but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Search for me." Monkey Fist stated so calmly, so gently, that it startled Nadine out of her focus and determination. Her brows furrowed and a tear managed to escape despite her best efforts. He rest his cup on his thigh. "When you wish to see me, search for me online. Google me, as the youth say." A tug to the corner of his lips showed a grin. "Enough hits in an hour and HenchCo will find me. They'll give me a notice. They have their ways." He sipped his drink.

Nadine didn't blink for a long moment. She stared at him. Then she chuckled. "Google you, huh?" She smiled. Just like that, her frustration vented and questions answered, she sunk into the couch and consumed the warm drink. The ocean was still playing in the background, soft and hushed. Her gaze kept to his and his hers.

It wasn't until their cups were drained did Nadine feel the need to talk again. It was as though the tea were a way to re-adjust to the other, to break the ice, to both summon the nerve to speak and the ability to relax. "Did you ever find out more about Zarzarak's power? The…the power I…?" Gave to you. He certainly didn't look any different and she hadn't heard of anything magic-related with the man lately.

He set his cup aside, she copied. "No." His eyes were dark with disappointment and his tone drenched in something akin to self-loathe. "I think you had solved the riddle of sorts. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it would be nearly impossible for me to collect the rest of the power from Zarzarak's hand. If it only opened when the person was in danger…well, I'm never in danger. It would never open to me."

Nadine couldn't resist. "Unless you count DNAmy asking you out to the movies."

He shuddered and shot her a sharp look. "Don't even jest about that! Although," he paused, "I did contemplate it. In the end, I decided it was too much of a risk, similar chances to being cursed by the hand. Even if I did have it open, to collect the magic 'unwilling'…there is no fiber in my being that does not want it. I'd rather find another source than be cursed." He scoffed, "Who knows, I might end up on the same level as Drakken if I were."

The young lady grinned. "If you were so lucky."

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. "As for the power received by you, well…" the light flickered. "I have advanced it slightly, to the fullest potential given the amount. I'll have to show you another time when I am not so comfortable and warm."

"At least you're getting the entire one hundred percent out of the five percent Zarzarak gave you…me." She stood to collect the cups. As she returned them to the sink, Monkey Fist stood and made a slight noise. Nadine looked over. He was staring at the balcony. When she walked over, curious, she stopped just behind him. He was staring at…

"The azaleas." Monkey Fist breathed. "You've kept them…alive. And multiplied them, as it seems."

"Yes," Nadine whispered, "they've helped me survive my first semester as a grad student, by forcing me to help them survive."

Before she could comment further, he turned to face her. One hand went to her waist, the other to cup her cheek as he tilted her head up for a kiss. It took no time in between for Nadine to give into her desire, the frustration, the pent up feelings. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Monty," she gasped when they pulled away. It was the first time she had used his first name, to be so intimate.

The monkey master returned the favor by groaning, "Nadine." A delightful chill went down her spine.

Her left hand grasped his right, their scars pressed together. She led him to her bedroom, pausing to open a draw and pick something out of it. When she turned, she placed a condom in the middle of his palm. His blush made her want him even more. "I'm not on birth control…"

Monkey Fist looked up with hungry eyes. "Understood." He paused, holding the piece of protection. "Are you…certain you want to…?"

"Yes." She stated without hesitation. "I've been waiting since October." She grinned. Said grin was quickly wiped away when their lips met again in a frenzy. Their clothes were quickly discarded.

And damn…she was rewarded for her patience three-fold.


	11. Chapter 11

It was something just shy of a miracle that Nadine Burnier found herself with a completed Masters of Art in Psychology. Three years to start and finish it, a heavy and intense part of her life over. Well, that wasn't quite true.

Two years had been spent in classrooms with professors lecturing. One year had been a paid internship, as they called it, to the prison. Throughout this year, she also wrote her thesis. With all of this done and successful, what was her next step?

PhD in Psychology.

She felt certain that her years in the Master's program had knocked off some already loose screw, to think that she wanted the last degree. Yet when the time came, she submitted several applications and held her breath. If she could complete that, she had the world open to her.

Throughout the past three years, she had focused on the prison inmates, cases, and, as it was the hot topic that earned recognition of her name, the Villains. She had since expanded her musings, her research, to other folks. One in particular was DNAmy, a woman who had gone off the cliff in academia. She wrote it almost ironically in two senses. One, of course, was the fact that she herself was in academia and surely people questioned if she was foreshadowing her own transformation. The other irony was simply that she was seeing, sleeping, and interviewing DNAmy's obsessive crush: Monkey Fist.

Since their first night together at the end of the first semester, they had been in…contact. It wasn't quite frequent, but it was more than a handful of times. Since Monkey Fist had told Nadine how to contact him, she had 'googled' him only twice. Once had been from a failed paper – Nadine had a bit of a breakdown after that for a few days until Monkey Fist talked sense into her – and the second time was for an interview about DNAmy. Out of her options, he was the only one who knew her well.

Aside from her twice calling him, he visited once a season. Their visits, outside from the two 'googles' as she called it, consisted of a sort of routine. They would drink tea, talk, maybe have something to eat…and then try out a few positions from the karma sutra book she had purchased from a store. He had rolled his eyes at the drawings, but seemed content with trying them out. Having also learned from their first time, Nadine had started to take birth control pills. After their night of fun, she would ask him to stay until she woke, to which he agreed to only because he didn't have a 'heist' planned for the morning.

Then she'd wake, he'd wake, and after another cup of tea, he'd leave.

Was it was a relationship?

They never spoke sentimental words. They never proclaimed any love they may or may not have felt to one another. They simply existed and enjoyed the present moment of each visit. There was no question or comment on titles other than their first names. Outside of the azaleas that Monkey Fist had given to her the year before her Master's program, there were no gifts or cards exchanged.

Instead, they exchanged ideas, theories, thoughts, and bodily fluids.

So no, Nadine wouldn't call it a relationship. After all, they could never be together. Not as a real couple, at least, given their goals in life. She simply assumed Monkey Fist was of similar mind frame as well.

The end of her third year and a Master's earned later, Nadine received word that she had been accepted to two PhD programs. She picked the one across the nation once more, for safety. She celebrated with her friends from school, with Jacob, with family, with Monkey Fist. All separate, naturally.

It would be an intense five years, her advisor warned her. Aside from courses, her dissertation would, as the advisor half-joked, suck away half her soul to use as the ink on the paper. It was thrilling and frightening. Nadine didn't falter though.

She entered her first year as a PhD student with determination and excitement.

By the middle of her second semester, she had gotten to know her classmates well. There were only seven doctoral students, including herself. All in all, they worked together and acted as encouragement for one another. It was a relief for Nadine, having heard rumors that some groups weren't as…friendly.

In fact, when it came to Thomas…she and he were a bit _too_ friendly. Midway into the second semester, he had gathered up the nerve to finally ask her on a date. Nadine accepted. That weekend, she found herself at a nice restaurant – instantly joking that there was no way they could afford a place like this on their pay – with Thomas.

A few glasses of wine, some delicious food, and excellent music later, Nadine kissed Thomas when he dropped her off at her apartment. When he was gone, she twirled with a soft giggle and unlocked her door. Her heels were off as soon as the lights were turned on.

The sound of the ocean, the noise machine she had been using for years, was not on. Normally this would have caught her attention. At the moment, however, she was too preoccupied with reviewing her date. Yes, she smiled wide, a date! A real date! The first time in years!

Nadine started to undo her hairstyle when she heard a noise nearby. She spun, bobby pins flying off to the side. "Christ, Monty!" She snapped breathlessly. "We've talked about this several times before! Leave a light on when you're here so I don't have a heart attack."

Monkey Fist stood at the doorway between the living room and the entrance. His jaw was set and his lips thin. His eyes were disapproving. Before she could question him, he spoke through gritted teeth. "At least you would die happy from your date with _Thomas_."

A chill went through her. She wasn't quite sure why. She placed her purse on the kitchen counter though she did not lean against it. No, instead she remained tense and alert. Her gut protested, the faint phantom pain of her neck a reminder of his temper. "Spying on me, were you?" She asked coolly.

Would Monkey Fist react…violently now that they had come to a better understanding? Nadine nearly scoffed. To think he would keep his temper anymore just because they were sleeping together…that was almost as absurd as the idea of being in a relationship. Because of this, she felt the need to bear a weapon, protection.

"Care for some tea while you explain why you're upset with me?" She took a step backwards, hoping to locate a knife while pretending to make tea.

Monkey Fist stepped forward. "Why, I thought it should be obvious why I'm 'upset' with you. If it isn't now, however, it will soon be when Thomas goes missing."

Nadine could feel her face pale. "You will not touch him, Monty, or else I'll go to the police."

His eyes darkened at her threat and order. Then he smiled in an unnerving manner. It made her fingers twitch, longing for a weapon. "The police, dear girl?" He stepped forward. She stepped back. "You'll tell the police that your classmate is dead because of me? You may as well turn yourself in, as this is all _your_ fault." He hissed, nearly spat the second to last word.

"M-my fault?" She tried to speak steadily. Her throat was suddenly dry, parched. Nadine stepped back once more as he moved forward. Her lower back hit the counter, a drawer under her fingertips. Perhaps that would have her knives – she couldn't recall what was where in this state.

Monkey Fist closed the small distance between them with a giant step. The palms of his hands slammed onto the counter on either side of her, pinning her there. He leaned over her, his hot breath hitting her cheek. "Are you going to tell the police that Thomas has been killed by _your lover_?"

Blackmail – the truth, even. Nadine could feel her heart pounding. So long as his hands remained on either side of her waist and his feet kept on the floor, she was safe. Or so she told herself, at least. Somehow she managed to find the nerve to speak. "Yes, my lover. Not my boyfriend, not my husband, not even my partner, but my lover." She was shaking like a leaf, her voice similar. Where did she manage to find that courage?

Monkey Fist's eyes flashed and he snarled suddenly. "You whore!" He raised his hand.

Nadine jumped and raised her arm, shouting as she closed her eyes, "I don't belong to you! I am no whore!" The strike never came. Nothing happened actually. After another moment, she slowly opened her eyes.

The man had lowered his hand and was staring at her. It wasn't with contempt, fury, or disappointment like before. No, it was…surprise? He stood tall, arms at his side. "I haven't dealt with anyone else." It was just a statement, matter of fact.

"I never asked you not to." She swallowed thickly, unsure if she was out of danger. "And you never asked me to be exclusive either." She let her arm fall to her side as well. The wine from earlier made her tongue loose. "Even if you did…Monty…I've told you before. We can never be together. We're on two different sides of the bars." Prison. Jail cell. She had told him this at Drakken's castle.

Either he had forgotten or he had willfully ignored it because his back straightened at this. His lips moved as if to speak, but closed. Monkey Fist turned away and walked to the door. Without looking back at her, he walked out and slammed the door.

The next day, Thomas wasn't in class. He wasn't in the class the next day either. By the third, it was revealed that he was in the hospital, stable but he wouldn't be able to complete the rest of the semester. He insisted that he had been beaten up by hairy ninjas.


	12. Chapter 12

Five years passed in the blink of an eye.

Nadine received her PhD after vast amounts of tears, sweat, and a bit of blood – mostly Thomas' actually. Since that night during her first year, things had…changed between her and Monkey Fist. First of all, the visits became sparser. This worked well for her since her dissertation had consumed her very soul. Rather than once a season, it came to once a semester – twice a year.

During these visits, they made tea and talked about their individual findings, progress, and goals accordingly. There was no more fun times, no more sex. It was simple civil conversation. Sometimes, though rare as it was, they shared a smile or even a laugh. Granted, the tension loosened after the first year passed since Thomas' injuries. Still, the closest they got to one another anymore was simply sharing a couch.

Needless to say, Nadine didn't go on anymore dates. She had no time. That honestly and…well, Monkey Fist did frighten her a bit. She didn't want to be the reason for someone's injuries once again.

As soon as the celebrations for her PhD were completed, Nadine waited for Monkey Fist's visit. Alas, there was no sign of him that summer. Just before she got hired at her new job – a state prison for the most dangerous – she 'googled' Monkey Fist.

Again, nothing. Three days later and nothing. It was maddening.

It didn't matter though, not now. She would look into it later. She had one day to submit her book – about DNAmy, Monkey Fist, Shego, Drakken, and a few others – before her job started. That day, she barely saw the sun as she typed furiously on her computer. It was just shy of midnight when she submitted it to her publisher.

Six hours later, she was up and making coffee. She dressed modestly but kept a few personal flares for her own sanity – a ring to show she was "married". Really, it was for the sake of keeping the criminals away from her. Not that it worked every time but…

Finishing her cup of coffee, she grabbed her brown bag and headed off.

When she arrived, her supervisor greeted her quietly and announced that they had a surprise for her for her first day. Nadine chuckled and asked what was it – a cake or some balloons or something? The man shook his head with a half-grin and led her away.

When they entered the visiting room, Nadine froze as though she had been hit by Jack Frost. There at the table at seven something in the morning…was a meditating, chained Monkey Fist. She swallowed thickly and tried to remember to breathe, to move, to act normal.

So this was why he hadn't visited. This was why 'googling' him hadn't worked. He wasn't avoiding her – a thought that made her nearly weak with relief. Startled by such a strong emotion, she used it to encourage her body to move once more towards the table. She would figure out the emotions later.

"He was arrested about a week ago. He has refused to eat or drink anything until he's talked to you." Her supervisor spoke in a hushed tone. "Given your history…"

"I appreciate it." Nadine was more appreciative that her reputation wasn't tarnished. Her paper and experience with this man had only furthered it as being a strong, analytical doctor. Had he, had anyone, known that there was a sort of ongoing relationship between the pair…she paled at the idea. Her career, which just started, would be ruined. Her name destroyed, her credit shattered. She would be a sort of Harley Quinn to Joker.

She shivered but covered it by pulling back the chair. Two guards stood several feet behind Monkey Fist. Her supervisor left them. It was, in a sense, just her and the monkey master. She took a moment to study his facial features. She hadn't really thought to notice it last time, but he had grown a bit old.

Well, she scoffed at herself, of course he did. From the day she met him until now, it had been about eight years. She was twenty-eight and he was thirty-eight. How was he dealing with the idea of getting older, of being 'old', she wondered? Did he even acknowledge it when his body was in shape and age of a healthy twenty-something year old?

"I can practically _hear_ your thoughts," Monkey Fist spoke without opening his eyes, "Miss Burnier." There was a smirk to his words.

Right. Public. Professionalism. Aloof.

"And what are they saying, Monkey Fist?" It felt a bit strange to speak like this. Once they had switched to the intimacy of first names, even with the unpleasant business a few years ago, they had never switched back. There were no apologies and no forgiveness, they simply…carried on.

His eyes opened and met hers. "How long it's been since we…met. How old I must be, but not look or feel."

Nadine's lip twitched into a grin. "The dangers of exploring one's mind is that it appears to be a two-way street." It was true though. He knew her very well, as much as she knew him. It would have been eerie if similar instances hadn't happened before in their eight year span of knowing each other. "So, did you get arrested because you're getting slow in old age?"

The bit of cheek made him frown. She kept smirking though, proud of herself for that one. He rolled his eyes. "No, Miffy left a banana peel that I may have…had trouble on." When Nadine's lips twitched again, he growled, "Don't you dare."

The woman had to take a moment to regain herself. When she was certain she wouldn't burst into laughter, she spoke. "Do the charges include harming a certain Thomas?"

His eyes flashed darkly at the name. "If they did, you wouldn't be here." He had a point.

"Touche." She placed her hands on the table. "Why did you ask for me?" She was certain he'd escape soon if he had already been here for a week. Not that she could or would voice such a thing, but, like guessing one another's thoughts, it was there. He knew.

"To congratulate you on your latest and final degree, _Dr_. Burnier." He smiled wide. To anyone else it looked eerie, creepy. To Nadine, however, it was genuine and teasing at the same time.

Nadine once again had to school her features to keep from smiling. The guards could see her. "I see." By what would have been his normal time of visiting, he had been locked away. It also explained why 'googling' hadn't worked. And now that he had said it, he would no doubt be gone soon enough. "Thank you, Monkey Fist."

The pair stared at each other for another moment. It felt…so forced, so rigid. She hated it. "I expect I'll be answering any messages left for me once I escape, you know." He made it light.

So, he would visit her again soon once he left. That was…mixed. Nadine nodded but worked on keeping her emotions off her face. Her mind suddenly went back to their ages, his age. Thirty-eight, nearly forty. One day, she thought with a cold knot in her stomach, he may swing off a branch and his grip may not be enough for the next one.

"What do you think happens to us once we die?" She asked so suddenly that it wiped the smirk off Monty's face. Nadine would have been just as surprised at herself if the question hadn't been so heavy.

Monkey Fist gave a soft scoff. "Such a stimulating question for a deep discussion…all that is missing is the tea." She had to agree. "Death…I imagine absolutely nothing. Or maybe something. Perhaps our energies, souls, whatever you call it…meet somewhere after it all. Maybe we're brought into another life. Or maybe we receive punishment from what we did in this life, seeing as how we believe we only have one."

It may have sounded like he evaded the question, provided a dozen answers without a true one. He hadn't, however. He had answered it. In short, he didn't know but those were all the options that he hoped – and feared – for.

Nadine sat back in the chair, her eyes distant. "Or," her voice was barely above a whisper, "maybe we receive the dreams we could never experience in this life."

Silence.

Stares.

Nadine was the first to blink. She sighed and looked away. Dreams…ha.

Monkey Fist glanced up at the supervisor's re-entry. The intimidating smile came back. "I see your time is up, Dr. Burnier. Well, in that case…I hope you have a lovely first day at work."

Nadine caught on and stood, nodding. She turned, about to walk with her supervisor out, when she paused. "And Monkey Fist?" She glanced over at him as the guards walked him towards the hallway to his cell. "I told you so."

On opposite sides of the bars.


	13. Chapter 13

Life…has a funny way of living sometimes.

It is alive in the obvious way, yes, but it is also willful. When a child thinks they'll grow up, become a doctor, and be married with three kids shortly after…they may or may not grow up to do exactly that. Life and it's circumstances have a funny way of altering one's thoughts, one's wishes, one's path. It is neither good nor bad in the very essence, but it is change.

Life so far hadn't been quite as she planned, and that was neither good nor bad. It simply was. Nadine Burnier was now thirty-eight. She had been in her career for a decade, having just left a celebratory party for it from her co-workers. Her research was funded well, her articles published frequently, her second book having just released in a hardcover copy, and she had a few good friends. If that wasn't reason to celebrate by itself, she didn't know what was.

Throughout the past ten years, Monkey Fist had fallen into something of clockwork. It would seem that since his initial capture on her first day of work, as well as age though he would never admit it, he was winding down. He often spent more time with books and training his ninjas instead of traveling the world and collecting the item of the week himself. One could even call it a 'soft retirement', though he would never agree.

Because of this, he would often visit Nadine more than he had when she was in school. Every celebration or milestone, every birthday and major holiday, Nadine would enter her apartment – now a house as of five years ago – to be covered in a light he left on. It was their system to alert her of his existence in her home.

They never exchanged gifts. On birthdays – Monty had started to visit even on his own – Nadine would make a small treat for the two of them to split. A large cupcake, a small cake, a few cookies…usually they were alcohol-infused of some nature or another. If Monty was amusing sober, he was hilarious when he was simply tipsy. And, as Nadine found out one Valentine's, he was a sleepy drunk.

Since his visit to jail, their visits had been a bit…warmer than before. Part of it had to do with the fact that Nadine wasn't under so much stress anymore. Part of it also had to do with just letting go of the Thomas incident. And while she would never admit it, there was a sliver's worth of longing and want in her that simply wanted that intimacy with him, with someone.

Nadine had went on a few dates since getting her doctorate, but nothing else. She slept with Jacob one more time, the end of a long-time-no-see visit. Since his internship at the accounting firm so many years ago, he had advanced in position and companies as well. He moved across the nation for a fantastic job shortly after Nadine had entered her PhD program. As a result, they only saw one another perhaps twice a year if they were lucky. One of those times involved visiting family back home for the holidays.

Other than that, Nadine lived a fairly…simple life. She didn't mind. There were a few strays, both cats and dogs, in her neighborhood that she fed. Occasionally they would give her their royal permission to pet and play with them, which amused her to no end. The only thing her job of long hours allowed her to assist in survival was the azaleas that Mokey Fist had given to her long ago. Not the exact ones, obviously, but a 'child' of.

Did she want a husband and child? Maybe. No. Yes. Possibly. Who knew? Nadine didn't give much thought to it because she never felt like she was missing something, missing it. As a child, she had dreamed of it but no more. Monkey Fist's more frequent visits provided her enough intimacy.

Holding hands, brushing fingertips, trailing unmarked paths over one another's body…those were the simple ones. There was never a moment during his visit that they weren't touching, connected, in some way, even if it was staring into one another's eyes. For the past few years, she had even given into carnal desires once more.

And damn, even at forty-eight, Monkey Fist could still turn her to a puddle.

Did she ever want more of it, of him? To live that life of playing house? She laughed at the question on the rare occasion it crossed her mind. He would visit every now and then, they would drink a cuppa, eat something, talk, read, have fun, sleep, and start the process in reverse the next day. Anything more or frequent…Nadine couldn't even imagine how they'd function if they lived together constantly. Not after all this time.

But…she also knew that her work with its brutally long hours had a great deal of influence on her line of thinking. What would happen once she retired? What would she want and think once she had more free time on her hands? That was the scary part, wondering about the regrets she would have in the future about the present. What would she wish she could change, and could she change it now?

It was maddening.

It had also been a topic that had been slowly eating away at her thoughts for the past month. She had become self-aware of just how busy she was, of her thoughts and habits, of her wants and illusions. Tonight at the party, a reminder that she had been working here for ten years practically non-stop, had driven the point home.

So when she entered her home and turned off the alarm, she wasn't surprised to see the living room light on. Monkey Fist was there. Of course he was. She expected nothing less from the monkey master.

"Evening." She called out in a tired voice.

A familiar English voice answered back. "That wild of a party, Nadine?"

The woman smirked as she kicked off her heels. "Maybe I'm just getting old." She half joked.

A snort was heard. Before she could go to the kitchen, he spoke once more. "The tea is already made and it's still warm. I made your cup, it's sitting where you need to be."

"Was it your turn? I could have sworn it was mine." She commented as she switched paths, going to the living room instead.

"Old age effects your memory." Monkey Fist's teasing voice was heard just before she entered the room.

There he was on the couch. He wasn't lying, a cup of tea sat where she would soon sit. He wore his black robes still – newer than the ones previous – and sipped his drink slowly. She had to keep from chuckling at the streak of gray, a simple three inch long streak in his otherwise black hair to his right. She had fondly nicknamed it the 'Stoppable Streak', assuming his stress was from the blonde. He had quickly corrected her by calling it the 'Imposter Streak'.

His eyes were still sharp as ever despite the hint of wrinkles at his temple, something seen only up close. Otherwise he looked as fit and trim as before. Nadine felt a bit self-conscious suddenly. She hadn't gained or lost any weight from her job, but she had lost some muscle and fitness. The hours just didn't permit her a proper workout unless she traded sleep.

"More like, having twenty thousand things to do, Monty." She corrected him as she took her cup and sat next to him. Instantly she sunk into her plush couch and found her side pressed to his. "You're warm." She mumbled as she drank the tea.

"And you're tipsy." He glanced at her before placing an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in without shame. "How much did you drink?"

"Two glasses of wine, nothing really. I'm just tired more so than drunk." She yawned as if to prove her words true. "How long were you here?"

"An hour." His rough hands held her smooth arm. "I watered your flowers for you."

"Green thumbed ninja, who would have thought."

"One of my many talents, as you know."

Nadine chuckled as she sipped her tea. They fell into silence as they drank, both in their own thoughts. The caffeine in the black tea was perking her up a bit. Nadine looked at her left hand, then gently took his right hand from her arm and ran her thumb over the scar. A bit of wistfulness entered her voice as she spoke. "Do you ever look at this and just think...'wow, it's been eighteen years'?"

Monkey Fist didn't answer right away. He seemed to be trying to figure out what her thoughts were. "Not as much as you do evidently." He leaned to the side to place his empty cup on the table. "I believe you're a bit too young to have a mid-life crisis, Nadine." His voice was soft enough.

She nodded slightly. "Is. But I…" she fell silent before shifting. Her back was pressed to his side, his front as he turned towards her, which let her bring her feet onto the couch. She could study his hand better now. He took her cup from her. "We're so similar."

"Because of the…scars?" He raised a brow slowly, unsure of where this was headed.

Nadine shook her head. It was an odd mixture of nostalgia, disturbance, and insight lacing her voice. "We're the same in means of our drive, our ambitions…our determination and obsessions. The only thing different is our goals. So similar…but…the differences are key. They're the fissures in the ground we walked together." Her shoulders fell slightly as she leaned against him more. She was glad to not have to face him right now. "If we had had the same goal, if we were on the same side, worked together…gods, we would have been unstoppable." Her voice caught in her throat, tears stinging her eyes. Their shared scars blurred.

His arms wrapped around her tightly as a hug. He waited until it sounded like she had calmed herself before speaking. "What's brought this way of thinking on, Nadine?" His hot breath brushed against her cheek.

She let her eyes close for a moment. "I'm not…sure. I…I just, I don't know." She opened her eyes, looking over his monkey hands that wrapped around her. "I wonder what I will think in the future. Will I be content? Will I want more? Will I regret this moment, the present, now?" Will I be alright with being alone like I am now?

And when would all these questions be answered? Tomorrow? Six years? Never?

Monkey Fist lightly ran his hand over her hair, a sort of petting. "You'll regret not living in the moment if you keep that up." He whispered into her ear. "Focus on now. When you feel yourself slip into those thoughts, away from this moment, focus on a sensation. On touch, on sight, on sound or even taste…bring yourself back and ground yourself."

Nadine listened intently. He was a master of meditation as well, wasn't he? His advice would be good to know and keep. She focused on his warmth, on the way his lips brushed against her cheek. The way he smelt of spices and ink. His heartbeat behind her, against her back.

When she relaxed enough, Monkey Fist added, "There is no point over-dwelling on dreams. If they happen, they happen…experience it, cherish it, but don't let go of reality to try and chase after these dreams." Them being together, that was the dream. The goals were monkey master and doctorate of psychology. The dream and goals conflicted, they were total opposites. They would never co-exist.

Nadine turned around on the couch to face him. Instead of speaking, she held onto his advice and focused on the now. She kept herself grounded to reality. How? She pressed her lips to his with confidence and demand. Their arms wrapped around one another as their thoughts fell to more primitive desires.

The pair gradually moved it to her bed. Their clothes left a tell-tale sign of where they went. The silence that had filled the house while she was way? It was replaced by moans, groans, and cries of pleasure from both. Like a crescendo, in fact. Silence returned after it all, but this time it was a different silence.

Content. It was content. With the pair wrapped in one another's arms, sweaty but content, the silence was pleasant. Between that and their limbs over one another, they went off to the land of dreams.

And who is to say what they dreamt? Who is to say what would happen in the future, if they would even live long enough to regret the now or the past? So many things could happen…or not happen.

Perhaps they live to old age and die together or at least shortly after the other. Perhaps they grow tired or angry at one another and vow to never see each other again. Perhaps he "kidnaps" her in order to make her take a mental health vacation from that exhausting prison she works at.

Perhaps he goes off on a hunt for a new mystical item and is just a half second too late to avoid a trap. Perhaps one of her clients is let out on parole only to stalk her in the parking lot and end her life the day after. Perhaps all of this happens in no particular order…or none of it happens.

So many 'maybe's, so many 'perhaps'. If. What if. Possibilities. Plausible chances.

Even now what they may hope, dream, and plan for may not come true when they're older. Just like when they were children who thought they would turn out one way only to be a bit different. Life has a funny way of being willful and free to do as it pleases.

Whatever happens, or doesn't happen, they would carry on. Adjust. Whatever changed in the near or far future, they would adapt to in order to aim for their goals. Every step they take would be for those goals in this life.

But in the next life, perhaps and hopefully, they will have what they couldn't have in this life.


End file.
